


Farfalla intrappolata che medita il volo

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Helsinki is the best boyfriend in the universe, I've a lot of feels about this relationship, M/M, Nairobi is a queen, Palermo doesn't like Frozen, Reference to cancer, and the best person too, artist!Berlin, but Paula does so it dosen't matter, but the character is okay now, engineer!Palermo, the niece is Paula of course, toda la banda, uncle!Berlin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Martìn.” Per una volta, Sergio ritiene di dover intervenire anziché starsene rintanato come un topo di fogna mentre la vita scorre e le cose accadono. “Si tratta di Andrés.” Martìn scommetterebbe dei soldi sull’annuncio che sta per essergli fatto, se non avesse passato due maledettissimi anni a scendere a patti con l’impossibilità di riceverlo. Ha speso lacrime e sangue per lasciar andare quell’aspettativa, per convincersi che farla a pezzi fosse la cosa migliore, e pur non essendo mai riuscito davvero a distruggerla si era rassegnato all’idea che rappresentasse soltanto un’illusione dietro a cui consumarsi e non un’eventualità da mettere in conto. Eppure, a ogni attimo di indugio che Sergio fa accumulare, il miraggio assume sempre più le fattezze di una visione dai colori accesi e dai contorni ben definiti. Quando Sergio le dà corpo, il colpo al cuore arriva comunque, come se quella che lo ha provocato fosse una rivelazione imprevista e non una che Martìn ha visto perfettamente arrivare. “È tornato.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Farfalla intrappolata che medita il volo

_“A quale grandioso progetto si dedicherà per primo l’ingegner Berrote?”_

_Non è un quesito su cui Martìn abbia bisogno di riflettere. Lo sa da sempre, da quando ha aperto il primo dei manuali di analisi matematica da cui ha attinto, forse addirittura dal giorno in cui la sua mente ha incominciato ad affacciarsi su quel futuro che il degrado della_ villa miseria _rendeva difficile non solo da conquistare, ma anche semplicemente da immaginare. Ha usato quel desiderio come sprono davanti alle equazioni che non gli riusciva di risolvere, alle provocazioni che gli sono state gettate addosso, alle notti passate ad affinare la sua preparazione al fine di dimostrare – a Gandìa, ad Andrés, a se stesso - che era perfettamente all’altezza di compagni di corso a cui la strada era stata spianata dal privilegio di esser nati in un paese mai asservito né depredato._

_Adesso che la meta da raggiungere dista appena qualche metro, a Martìn sembra quasi di poter allungare la mano e tastare la consistenza di quel sogno coltivato tanto a lungo. “Una casa per i miei genitori” dice, ed è la prima volta che dà voce a quell’intento. “La progetterò e la finanzierò personalmente. Quando ero piccolo vivevamo in una baracca fatiscente. I pochi risparmi che tenevamo da parte sono stati usati per il mio viaggio in Europa e per far sì che non lo intraprendessi al verde. Ho sempre aspettato il giorno in cui avrei potuto ripagarli.”_

_Qualcosa di morbido si deposita sul fondo dello sguardo di Andrés, qualcosa che fa stringere lo stomaco di Martìn e porta il suo cuore a contrarsi in maniera quasi dolorosa._

_“Cosa?”_

_Andrés incappa in un’esitazione grande quanto un granello di sabbia. Qualcun altro al posto di Martìn non l’avrebbe nemmeno classificata come tale, ma lui conosce troppo bene la sicurezza con cui Andrés si muove per non accorgersi delle rare volte in cui viene intaccata._

_“Sarà una casa meravigliosa.”_

_Martìn ha l’impressione che non fosse esattamente quello, il pensiero passato per la mente di Andrés, ma se c’è una cosa che ha imparato in quei dieci anni è che è impossibile cavare dalla bocca del suo migliore amico parole che non ha tirato fuori spontaneamente._

_“Lo spero.”_

*

“Giuro che per chiamarla Ibiza dovrà passare sul mio cadavere.”

“Amico, stai parlando di Ágata: sarebbe perfettamente capace di farlo.”

La replica di Daniel è accolta da uno scoppio di risa da cui anche Martìn si lascia contagiare. Negli ultimi due anni ha fatto in modo di dover fronteggiare la presenza di Sergio solo in casi in cui era necessario e ha sempre interagito scarsamente, nelle rare circostanze in cui si è rassegnato all’idea di doverla tollerare, ma da quando Ágata è in dolce attesa si è deciso a rendersi più disponibile. L’entusiasmo di Hovik è troppo grande per restare di una persona sola e non vuole essere lui quello che lo guasta portando tensione lì dove dovrebbe esserci soltanto felicità. Hovik è uno dei membri storici della banda: si merita di vivere il suo momento senza intoppi né interferenze.

Solo adesso che si è concesso di tornare a prendervi parte Martìn ha avuto modo di accorgersi quanto gli siano mancate serate come quella. Gli è mancato essere travolto dalla logorrea di Hovik, raccogliere le perle di saggezza di Luka, persino avere i timpani trapanati dalla risata di Daniel; gli è mancato stare lì a condividere pezzi di quella vita di cui i suoi amici continuano a far parte malgrado i tentativi più o meno consapevoli con cui ha provato ad allontanarli; gli è mancato saltare da un argomento all’altro senza seguire alcun filo logico, ma solo quello dipanato dalle novità che ciascuno ha da condividere.

“Mi assomiglia, vi dico.”

“Come diavolo fai a capirlo da un’ecografia?”

“Perché è _evidente_.”

“Mónica?”

“Il solito. È un pezzo di merda, quell’Arturo Romàn.”

“Quando c’è da organizzare la spedizione punitiva, sai dove trovarci.”

Vanno avanti per un tempo scandito da battute di spirito e sorsi di birra, da prese in giro bonarie e stuzzichini che Luka è l’unico a non mangiare. Evidentemente, l’etichetta non è stata in grado di rassicurare il suo indefesso spirito da animalista. 

“È ora di tornare dalle mie donne” annuncia Hovik tirandosi in piedi. “Ci vediamo alla festa.”

“Io e Mónica non possiamo proprio, fratello. Recuperiamo al più presto a casa nostra: ci tengo.”

“Festa? Quale festa?” La domanda di Martìn innesca uno scambio di sguardi frenetico. Il silenzio fatto calare da quel tacito circuito di comunicazione non viene spezzato da risposte né da spiegazioni, il che spinge Martìn a tentare un’ulteriore sollecitazione. “Capisco l’euforia, amico, ma un party di benvenuto mesi prima del parto mi sembra un po’ prematuro.”

Il disagio con cui Hovik accoglie la congettura lascia intendere che è ben lontana dalla realtà. “Non c’entra la bambina” ammette, poi si rivolge a Sergio. “Credevo che glielo avessi detto.”

Martìn scocca a Sergio un’occhiata al veleno. L’espressione colpevole che riceve in cambio non fa che alimentare la stizza che tutto quel fottuto mistero gli sta facendo montare dentro. “Io e Sergio ci parliamo a stento” dice con durezza. Potrebbe chiedere direttamente a lui, cosa cazzo avrebbe dovuto dirgli, ma non lo sceglierebbe mai come interlocutore diretto. “Qualcuno mi spiega che accidenti succede?”

“Martìn.” Per una volta, Sergio ritiene di dover intervenire anziché starsene rintanato come un topo di fogna mentre la vita scorre e le cose accadono. “Si tratta di Andrés.” Martìn scommetterebbe dei soldi sull’annuncio che sta per essergli fatto, se non avesse passato due maledettissimi anni a scendere a patti con l’impossibilità di riceverlo. Ha speso lacrime e sangue per lasciar andare quell’aspettativa, per convincersi che farla a pezzi fosse la cosa migliore, e pur non essendo mai riuscito davvero a distruggerla si era rassegnato all’idea che rappresentasse soltanto un’illusione dietro a cui consumarsi e non un’eventualità da mettere in conto. Eppure, a ogni attimo di indugio che Sergio fa accumulare, il miraggio assume sempre più le fattezze di una visione dai colori accesi e dai contorni ben definiti. Quando Sergio le dà corpo, il colpo al cuore arriva comunque, come se quella che gli viene fatta fosse una rivelazione imprevista e non una che Martìn ha visto perfettamente arrivare. “È tornato.” 

*

“Se avessi saputo che sposare Hovik avrebbe significato ospitare una festa in onore di Andrés, gli avrei ficcato l’anello su per il culo davanti al parroco.”

“Oh, avanti: ti sarai pisciata sotto per l’emozione, sapendo che sarebbe tornato.”

“Se è capitato che mi pisciassi sotto è stato per via della gravidanza.”

Ágata gli tiene puntato addosso uno sguardo indagatore che racchiude tutti i motivi per cui si è procurata una scusa per essere lì a parlargli. In realtà, _parlare_ non è esattamente quello che Martìn si era aspettato di vederla fare. Si immaginava qualcosa di molto più fisico e violento, qualcosa che Mirko avrà sicuramente provato a scongiurare. Peccato che Ágata non sia tipo da farsi dissuadere, quando ha un’idea in testa.

Gli ha sempre ricordato Andrés, in questo.

“Verrai?” Il tono di Ágata è duro e sospettoso, improvvisamente conforme alle aspettative che Martìn si era costruito. “Stasera.”

“Certo: ci sarà la sangria.” 

Prima che Martìn possa anche solo pensare di abbozzare una difesa, il braccio destro gli viene preso e brutalmente torto. Il viso di Martìn si deforma in una smorfia sofferente, ma la sua bocca non rilascia alcun lamento.

Eccola, la Ágata che si aspettava.

“Se fai soffrire Mirko, ti taglio il cazzo e lo faccio a fettine. Sono stata chiara?”

“Trasparente.”

“Bene.” 

Ancora vibrante di minaccia, Ágata lo lascia andare. Martìn massaggia il braccio lì dove la presa di lei si è stretta, ma è più un pretesto per tenersi occupato che una reale esigenza. Se Luka ti spinge ad affrontare le tue debolezze con la delicatezza di chi sta maneggiando una scatola con su scritto _Fragile_ nel corso di un trasloco, Ágata te le sbatte in faccia senza alcun riguardo e l’unico modo per impedirglielo è non offrirle il viso. 

Martìn è sempre stato un vigliacco, eppure, non lo sfiora nemmeno l’idea di sottrarsi a quei colpi. Forse perché si illude che incassarli sia un modo per scontare la sua pena; forse perché, in fondo, ci si sente bene ad essere puniti per gli errori che si commettono.

“Fammene trovare parecchia, di sangria.”

Ágata non lo degna nemmeno di una risposta.

*

Martìn è seduto in un angolo appartato della veranda quando un pacchetto di sigarette aperto fa capolino ai margini della sua visuale. 

“Mi fai compagnia?”

A differenza di Sergio, Raquel ha provato a mantenere vivi i contatti dopo la partenza di Andrés, ma i tentativi che ha effettuato si sono scontrati con il muro che Martìn ha eretto attorno a sé per difendersi. C’è stato un momento, tra l’ennesima telefonata senza risposta e l’ennesimo invito a uscire lasciato cadere nel vuoto, in cui si è arresa e ha smesso di tendere una mano che evidentemente Martìn non aveva alcun interesse ad afferrare. Il fatto che ora stia ripetendo quello stesso, identico gesto dopo averlo compiuto così tante volte fa provare a Martìn un sentimento a metà tra la colpa e la vergogna.

Non è stata una questione personale. Martìn non desiderava estromettere Raquel dalla sua vita, ma aveva un estremo bisogno di farlo. Ce l’aveva perché Raquel è i discorsi sull’amore condotti appassionatamente da Andrés a un Sergio che li liquidava come fantasie edulcorate; è la soddisfazione di Andrés nel vedere finalmente il fratello _capire_ e cambiare nel nome di quel nuovo intendimento; è gli scenari tragicomici immaginati in relazione all’addio al celibato di Sergio di cui Andrés non vedeva l’ora di occuparsi. 

All’improvviso, a Martìn sembra inevitabile che Raquel e Sergio convolino a giuste nozze in un futuro poco distante. Sarebbe semplicemente logico, ora che Sergio ha di nuovo accanto il suo amato fratello, quello che si è sempre premurato di difendere a spada tratta e di giustificare con la clemenza cieca che dovrebbe essere propria soltanto di una madre. 

Per un momento, Martìn immagina Andrés durante la cerimonia, un luccichio negli occhi che non si trasforma in una lacrima versata apertamente.

Vorrebbe poter contemplare lo scenario con più rabbia di quella che prova.

“Non ricordavo che fumassi. Sergio ti stressa così tanto?” 

Raquel gli si siede accanto. Allunga il pacchetto a Martìn che accetta l’offerta prendendo una sigaretta, poi ne estrae una per sé. “Prieto lo fa, in realtà. Sergio e il suo _Criticità strutturali dell’apparato politico-istituzionale e abusi di potere da parte degli organi di polizia_ sono un problema del professore di scienze dell’organizzazione e dell’amministrazione.”

“Divertente, detto da uno che sta con un ispettore.” Quando Raquel fa scattare la rotella dell’accendino, Martìn si sporge a posizionare la punta della sigaretta in corrispondenza della fiamma. Aspira rapidamente per accendere, poi si ritrae, e tocca a Raquel compiere la stessa catena di gesti. “Magari sarai proprio tu ad arrestarlo, quando qualcuno ai piani alti deciderà che deve smetterla di ficcare il naso in certe faccende.”

“Oh, è più probabile che mi induca a lasciare il lavoro e a mettermi contro la giustizia: sa essere incredibilmente convincente, quando vuole.” 

Martìn ne sa qualcosa, di quella dote. Penserebbe che sia una questione genetica, se non gli fosse impossibile credere che Sergio disponga di tutti i mezzi di persuasione di cui è rimasto vittima nei dieci anni passati in balia Andrés.

“Come stai, Martìn?”

Solo qualche giorno prima, Martìn avrebbe sfoggiato un _bene_ che sarebbe stato una semplificazione, forse, ma non una completa bugia. Ora non saprebbe nemmeno da dove cominciare per articolare una risposta che non sia una menzogna. 

“Non lo so” ammette, in uno slancio di sincerità con cui sorprende persino se stesso. “Non so nemmeno se dovrei essere qui.” 

“Non posso essere io a dirtelo, ma sono contenta che tu ci sia.” 

“È un modo per dire che sei felice di rivedermi?”

Raquel si stringe nelle spalle e immette nell’aria una lunga striscia di fumo grigio. “Sergio non fuma: almeno non devo farlo da sola.”

Nonostante tutto, Martìn riesce a sorriderle.

*

La prima cosa da cui Martìn è raggiunto è un chiacchiericcio fitto e acuto, poi, come un colpo violentissimo alla nuca, arriva quella voce, la stessa che negli ultimi due anni non ha mai smesso di riecheggiare dentro la sua testa. Martìn si è spesso domandato se sarebbe arrivato a dimenticarla e, per quanto sperasse di reputarla un’ipotesi allettante, si è scoperto terrorizzato all’idea che accadesse. Non sa se un lasso di tempo maggiore lo avrebbe portato a tanto, ma sa che quello che è trascorso dal giorno della partenza di Andrés non è stato nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente a cancellarla. Il timbro, l’intonazione, la cadenza; è tutto esattamente uguale a com’è dentro ai suoi ricordi, tanto che è difficile convincersi che i saluti che sente levarsi dall’interno della casa non siano soltanto un prodotto della sua immaginazione.

“Andiamo?”

Martìn schiaccia la punta della sigaretta contro il fondo del posacenere, dedicando all’operazione più tempo di quanto sarebbe necessario a compierla. “Andiamo” dice, sforzandosi di farla sembrare una faccenda di poco conto, una che non gli sta azzannando le interiora con la stessa forza brutale del morso di uno squalo.

Pur avendo davanti una schiera di schiene, Martìn può praticamente vedere i sorrisi enormi disegnati sulle labbra di ciascuno e i gesti pieni di calore che vengono scambiati. Riuscirebbe a figurarsi la scena come se la stesse osservando da un’angolazione che gli consenta realmente di vederla, se proprio in quel momento nel semicerchio che la banda forma non si aprisse uno spiraglio in grado di fargli dimenticare come si compone un'immagine e qualsiasi altra cosa abbia mai saputo fare.

Andrés è bellissimo con la felicità dipinta in viso e uno dei suoi soliti completi eleganti addosso. Martìn vorrebbe che la sua reazione nel ritrovarselo davanti fosse fatta di impeti di collera e risentimento, ma non può nulla per impedirsi di essere folgorato da quell'unico, istantaneo pensiero. È lo stesso che lo ha colpito quando ha visto Andrés per la prima volta e quelli di cui non è mai riuscito a disfarsi, una sorta di maledizione che non sa come spezzare. 

Ágata si getta tra le braccia di Andrés con uno slancio tale da costringerlo ad arretrare. Quando l’abbraccio in cui lo chiude si scioglie, Andrés la squadra dall’alto verso il basso e interrompe la discesa sul pancione che sporge da sotto la stoffa della gonna. 

“Manco un paio di anni e prendi tutti questi chili?”

“Per favore, Andrés: aspetta almeno fine serata per farmi desiderare di rispedirti in America a calci in culo.”

La carovana di pacche e di strette prosegue. Martìn si sente un mero spettatore, un estraneo finito lì per caso che non è in diritto di partecipare ai festeggiamenti ma nemmeno di isolarsi totalmente. Mentre è intrappolato in quel limbo fatto di immobilità e disagio, Martìn nota un dettaglio insignificante ma allo stesso tempo enorme: il papillon di Andrés si è leggermente storto in seguito all’ultimo abbraccio che ha ricevuto. 

Per un momento Martìn è preso dal vecchio, stupido impulso di avvicinarsi e occuparsene, ma poi subentrano a surclassarlo altre spinte legate a un passato più recente e la furia che bramava di provare prende finalmente possesso di lui.

Il faccia a faccia con Andrés è destinato ad arrivare; non c’è motivo per non accelerare i tempi. Non può evitare di giocare quella partita, ma può fare in modo di disputarla alle sue condizioni.

“Bentornato, Andrés.” La voce di Martìn ha l’effetto di un faro che si accende in mezzo al buio. Attirati dal fascio di luce, tutti si voltano a guardarlo. Tutti, compreso Andrés. Martìn trae una soddisfazione cruda e viscerale dal fatto di essersi guadagnato la sua attenzione. Si attarda a continuare appositamente per godersi la conquista, per passare qualche altro momento a crogiolarsi in una vittoria che appare gigantesca ai suoi occhi e al suo orgoglio. “Non ci racconti che cosa hai fatto per tutto questo tempo? Oh, giusto: gli altri lo sanno già. Sono io l’unico che hai tagliato fuori dalla tua vita.” 

Martìn si avvicina alla tavola imbandita e prende un bicchiere colmo di sangria, lo butta giù tutto d’un fiato e passa subito a quello successivo. Sta per portarselo alle labbra quando interrompe il gesto a metà e pianta lo sguardo su Andrés. È la prima volta che guarda dentro ai suoi occhi dopo due anni e ci vede soltanto un nulla assoluto.

“Su, avanti: festeggiamo.” Avanza verso Andrés impugnando il bicchiere. Si ferma davanti a lui e glielo porge senza alcuna gentilezza, spingendolo contro il suo petto. Per poco il liquido non straborda e si rovescia sul tessuto di quella che sarà senza dubbio una camicia esageratamente costosa. Martìn ha la tentazione di prendersi un primo, insignificante assaggio di vendetta macchiandogliela, ma gli basta un attimo per realizzare quanto patetico sia quell’intento. “Sembrano tutti felici di rivederti.”

Gli occhi di Andrés lo inchiodano come due lame di pugnale. Martìn continua a non leggerci dentro alcun sentimento. Vorrebbe essere altrettanto impassibile anziché bruciare di collera e di indignazione.

Andrés abbassa lo sguardo sul bicchiere e si muove per afferrarlo. Martìn rimane come scottato nel punto in cui le dita di Andrés sfiorano le sue e, come chiunque abbia subito un’ustione improvvisa, si ritrae di colpo. Va a prendere un terzo bicchiere e stavolta lo tiene per sé.

Sarà una lunga, lunghissima serata.

*

_Martìn sistema il papillon ad Andrés ogni volta che lui lo indossa._

_La prima volta che lo ha fatto è stato in risposta a un effettivo bisogno, ma presto l’atto è diventato un’abitudine indipendente da reali esigenze di ordine e compostezza, una specie di riflesso condizionato che la sola vista del cravattino bastava ad attivare. Forse, in realtà, l’impulso dietro cui Martìn ha agito ha avuto a che fare sin da principio con la forza di attrazione che Andrés emana, ma quella di esserne vittima è una consapevolezza che Martìn cerca di eludere ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione e con qualsiasi mezzo, comprese versioni dei fatti rivisitate al preciso fine di perseguire quello scopo. Poco importa che in fondo conosca la verità; i tentativi di tenerla nascosta gli offrono quantomeno una distrazione._

_“Dovrò accompagnarti a comprare il completo da mettere il giorno della seduta.”_

_“Per assicurarti che sia abbastanza bello?”_

_“Per assicurarmi che la scelta venga compiuta con un minimo di buon gusto” replica Andrés in tono saccente. “Per quello non c’è bisogno di alcun abito particolare.”_

_Le dita di Martìn tentennano, come se il cervello avesse improvvisamente smesso di impartire loro ordini su come muoversi. Martìn ha bisogno di effettuare uno sforzo per superare lo sfasamento tra la realtà e le sue fantasie, quando Andrés rende la linea di confine così labile e sfumata. La fatica risulta sempre dolorosa da affrontare, talmente tanto che a volte vorrebbe lasciar perdere e abbattere la stupida, maledetta facciata dietro cui si nasconde, succeda quel che succeda, costi quel che costi._

_“Andrés” comincia Martìn, senza avere la benché minima idea di dove andrà a parare. Ne ha vissuti tanti, di slanci estemporanei come quello, e altrettanti ne ha visti spegnersi, dileguarsi senza lasciare traccia o arrecare conseguenze su quella situazione che si protrae sempre uguale a se stessa, come un giorno che ricomincia da capo ad ogni nuova alba o una pellicola che riprende a scorrere dall’inizio subito dopo i titoli di coda._

_“Sì?”_

Vieni pure: ti voglio con me ogni giorno della mia vita. Sono stanco di fingere che non sia così; sono stanco di tacere e di restare fermo a guardare. Andrés, io ti voglio. Io ti---

_“Pensavo che potresti mettere una cravatta, il giorno della mia laurea. Magari quella non ci sarà bisogno di venire a raddrizzartela.”_

_Martìn butta fuori un respiro arreso e stacca le mani dal corpo di Andrés. Anche stavolta ha preferito sottoporsi a quella tortura anziché uscire allo scoperto; anche stavolta quella facciata è stata, prim’ancora di una prigione, un rifugio a cui non è in grado di rinunciare._

_Forse, semplicemente, non ne è capace. Non si può riuscire in tutto, nella vita; forse amare – amare apertamente e alla luce del sole, non nel silenzio ritirato e sicuro della propria interiorità – richiede un coraggio che Martìn non possiede._

_Andrés lo fissa intensamente per un lungo momento, come se stesse scandagliando la verità celata dalle parole su cui ha ripiegato. Martìn sa che non basta mentire, per tenergliela nascosta; sa di essere un libro aperto, per Andrés, e che se lui non lo costringe a farsi avanti è solo perché le pagine sarebbero difficili da sfogliare per entrambi. Reggergli il gioco è un favore che Andrés fa a lui come a se stesso. Martìn non è sicuro che_ favore _sia il termine più appropriato, ma se guarda all’alternativa, se pensa all’eventualità di dover tirare fuori i suoi sentimenti e al rischio di vederseli calpestati, allora non può fare a meno di considerarlo tale._

_“E Sergio, il tipo da cravatta; ma vedrò cosa posso fare.”_

*

Luka è un cazzo di guru delle foreste: ha un radar incorporato per i problemi altrui ed è capace di distruggere qualsiasi remora che si possa nutrire in merito alla loro condivisione con un semplice sguardo. Non uno di quelli intimidatori che spingono alla confessione in maniera coercitiva, no; quello a cui ricorre è uno sguardo normale, uno che ti dice avanti, parla, ti ascolto e ti pone tra le dita una tazza di thè bollente allo scopo di metterti a tuo agio.

Martìn ha un ricordo… _particolare_ , del loro primo incontro, offuscato da tutto l’alcol ingerito per l’occasione. 

Il contesto era una festa a cui Andrés si era presentato con al seguito una delle sue fidanzate. Al momento, Martìn non saprebbe dire quale delle tante; non ricorda nemmeno il suo viso, ma, in compenso, ha incisa nel cervello l’immagine di lei aggrappata al braccio di Andrés, di lei che ride e lo bacia e gli prende le mani quando la musica comincia a riempire la sala. 

Vederli ballare era stato troppo. Martìn era sgattaiolato in terrazzo munito dell’ennesima birra e deciso a usare come palliativo tutto l’alcol di cui avesse bisogno. 

Era in quel momento che Luka lo aveva avvicinato. 

Sin da quando Sergio li aveva presentati, Martìn aveva pensato che avesse l’aria di un cacciatore di taglie o di un serial killer professionista. Aveva scambiato con lui solo una stretta di mano e dopo, mentre si aggirava per il locale seguendo un percorso stabilito con lo scopo di tenersi il più lontano possibile da Andrés, aveva afferrato uno stralcio di conversazione in cui citava una certa Pamuk. Aveva immaginato che fosse il nome della sua compagna e che lei fosse originaria di un qualche paese arabo. Soltanto dopo avrebbe scoperto che si trattava di un gigantesco esemplare di Bullmastiff che, in effetti, Luka trattava con la stessa cura che si riserva a un partner. 

La loquacità mostrata da Martìn era stata sicuramente favorita dall’alcol, ma è indubbio che un altro al posto di Luka non sarebbe riuscito a strappargli quella che era partita come un’innocua considerazione sulla necessità di bere per sopportare la vista di Andrés e della sua sgualdrina ed era diventata chissà come un accurato resoconto degli anni passati a struggersi per via del suo amore non corrisposto. Il suo amore per Andrés, il prototipo del maschio alfa che riserva all’omosessualità battute stereotipate ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione; per Andrés che è un inguaribile dongiovanni e che ama soltanto se stesso più di quanto ami le donne; per Andrés che è l’amico migliore che abbia mai avuto e che non gli sarebbe mai uscito dalla testa.

Luka non era mai intervenuto ad interromperlo. Per tutto il tempo aveva ostentato quel silenzio attento che è di per sé un invito a raccontare e che, a conti fatti, risulta un mezzo di estorsione molto più efficace dell’insistenza. Martìn aveva pensato che, più che un cacciatore di taglie o un serial killer, Luka doveva essere un agente dei servizi segreti addetto alle torture, torture puramente psicologiche che inducono l’interrogato a confessare senza il bisogno di minacce o di violenze. Il sogno bagnato di qualsiasi governo, insomma. 

Di sicuro era quello il motivo alla base del suo sproloquio e non il disperato bisogno che aveva di sfogarsi. Era stato l’ultimo pensiero che Martìn aveva formulato prima di piegarsi in preda ai conati e vomitare anche l’anima. Quando si era raddrizzato, non aveva più trovato Luka. Martìn aveva pensato che le sue confidenze non dovevano essergli apparse così interessanti, poi era andato in bagno per provare a rimediare al disastro con cui si era imbrattato le scarpe. 

Il dubbio di aver mal interpretato la scomparsa di Luka gli era sorto quando lui gli aveva offerto un passaggio dopo aver annunciato di dover andar via prima del tempo a causa di un imprevisto. Per evitare di dover ripiegare su un’ambulanza, Martìn aveva accettato. Aveva seguito Luka fino alla sua auto e gli aveva fornito il suo indirizzo, incurante del fatto che svelarlo a un agente dei servizi segreti non sia la mossa più astuta che un cittadino possa compiere. Non ha mai avuto modo di scoprire se Luka avesse avuto realmente un contrattempo o se si fosse inventato tutto per consentire a lui di andarsene, ma sospetta di conoscere la risposta a quel dilemma.

“Non potrò essere presente alla cena di stasera: impegni di lavoro.”

“Mancherà anche Mirko. È il compleanno della sorella di Radko: una ragazza davvero simpatica. Molto più socievole del fratello. Dovrei farvela conoscere.”

Quello di Martìn è un tentativo di arginare la conversazione. Un tentativo piuttosto patetico, a dirla tutta, ma che risponde al suo bisogno di correre ai ripari. Sa che se apriranno l’argomento Luka lo indurrà a confidarsi o, peggio, a riflettere. Riflettere è decisamente l’ultima cosa che vuole.

“Tu sei sicuro di volerci andare?”

“Sicurissimo. Se non ci andassi, significherebbe che non l’ho superata.”

“Hai subito pensato che la domanda avesse a che fare con Andrés.”

“Non aveva a che fare con lui?”

“Ovviamente sì.” Per nascondere il fatto che è un agente dei servizi segreti in incognito, Luka ricorre a una schiettezza senza fronzoli che non da adito a sospetti. Non fa una piega, come tattica. “Non lo stai facendo proprio a questo scopo? Per dimostrare che l’hai superato quando in realtà non è così?” 

“No. Certo che no” si affretta a dire Martìn, pur sapendo che una risposta tanto precipitosa non farà che rendere più evidente una verità già nota a entrambi. Si aspetta di ricevere un’eloquente alzata di sopracciglia o una smorfia dubbiosa, ma non arrivano né l’una né l’altra. In realtà, Luka non si lascia andare ad alcuna particolare reazione.

“Va bene.”

Martìn corruga la fronte. “Va bene?” chiede, stupito. “Davvero?”

Luka si stringe appena nelle spalle. “Per quanto mi riguarda, sì. Il punto è se va bene per te.”

Martìn lascia cadere l’osservazione nel vuoto: non vuole davvero pensarci.

*

A tavola, Martìn si ritrova seduto dalla parte opposta a quella occupata da Andrés. Tra di loro, come sentinelle diligentemente schierate a vigilare su un potenziale pericolo, ci sono otto componenti della banda disposti a coppie: Mónica e Daniel, Sergio e Raquel, Hovik e Ágata e Silene e Aníbal.

“L’altra sera abbiamo bevuto più che parlato” esordisce Andrés, riempiendo tutti i bicchieri che riesce a raggiungere. “Raccontatemi di voi.”

Comincia una girandola di aneddoti in cui rientrano gli argomenti più disparati: i nuovi hobby che la pensione sta dando modo di sperimentare ad Agustìn (“Aerobica, vi dico! Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più classico da papà, come, non so, la briscola o le bocce.”), il bungee jumping che Silene ha insistito per provare e che ha fatto strillare Aníbal come un ragazzino (“È perché mi stavo divertendo!”), le voglie sempre più improbabili che Hovik si ritrova a dover assecondare (“Be’, dovrete pur servire a qualcosa voi uomini, durante la gravidanza”) e l’ultimo, spettacolare arresto di Raquel (“Hai rispettato il protocollo, giusto? Guarda che altrimenti Sergio ti cita in giudizio!”).

“Vi trovo tutti accasati.”

“Non Luka.”

“Lui e Pamuk si sono lasciati?”

Andrés manca per due anni e gli basta qualche giorno a riguadagnarsi il centro della scena, a tornare ad essere il catalizzatore della banda, quello che ne dirige i membri come un direttore d’orchestra fa con i musicisti sottoposti ai comandi della sua bacchetta.

“Nemmeno Julia. Per ora, almeno.”

“Julia?” 

“L’hai conosciuta come Jonas. Adesso è Julia.”

Andrés alza le sopracciglia, impressionato ma niente affatto turbato. “Be’, non vedo l’ora di conoscerla di nuovo.”

“E tu, Andrés? Nessun americana disposta a seguirti in patria?”

Martìn non manca di notare le occhiatacce che la domanda fa guadagnare a Daniel. Sono come uno stuolo di frecce scoccate tutte insieme che gli portano una specie di consapevolezza tardiva una volta arrivate a bersaglio. 

“Oppure possiamo parlare d’altro. Per esempio---”

“Non è stato un periodo troppo fortunato, dal punto di vista sentimentale.”

Anche Martìn ha un dardo pronto ad essere lanciato. Quando lo fa partire, è quasi senza rendersene conto. “Sono sicuro che ti rifarai in fretta.” 

Il sibilo provocato dal tiro lascia spazio a un silenzio carico di disagio. In un nuovo tentativo di fare ammenda, Daniel interviene a interromperlo. “Questo pollo è ottimo, tesoro.”

“Ti ringrazio, amore.”

“È davvero buono, Mónica.”

Anche mentre rivolge quel complimento alla padrona di casa, gli occhi di Andrés restano fissi su Martìn. Andrés li abbassa solo per afferrare il tovagliolo posto al lato del suo piatto e tamponarsi l’angolo della bocca per rimuovere una macchia di sporco che non è realmente presente. Martìn lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che quei gesti attenti fanno da preludio all’attacco che sta covando. Se lui è abituato a sferrare i suoi con le zanne esposte e gli artigli sfoderati, Andrés preferisce lanciarli con la flemma del giocatore di biliardo che manda la palla in buca attraverso una traiettoria accuratamente studiata.

“Non più in fretta di quanto hai fatto tu.”

“Cosa?”

“Sergio mi ha detto che a un mese dalla mia partenza eri già felicemente occupato.”

Martìn rivolge a Sergio uno sguardo accusatore. “Gli hai raccontato i cazzi miei per tutto questo tempo?”

Sergio solleva le mani in un gesto che è una proclamazione di innocenza. “Era lui a chiedere.”

“Mónica, daresti la ricetta ad Ágata?” 

“Prendila tu, la ricetta: se vuoi mangiare qualcosa, te la cucini da solo.”

“Se io riesco a dire di no a una bambina di otto anni, Sergio, tu puoi imparare a fare lo stesso con un uomo adulto e vaccinato. Dimmi: se Andrés ti chiedesse di gettarti da un ponte, lo faresti?”

“Be’, io---”

“No, lascia stare: non rispondere. Tanto so che lo faresti.”

Martìn si sente come estraneo a quella baraonda. Tutto ciò che avverte è il sangue che gli ribolle nelle vene per via dell’insinuazione che Andrés ha mosso. Se fosse stato presente e avesse avuto qualcosa da ridire avrebbe potuto farlo, ma si dia il caso che non c’era. Le proteste hanno una data di scadenza. Martìn vorrebbe poter dire che tutto ce l’ha, ma gli anni che ha passato ad amare Andrés gli hanno lasciato un insegnamento diverso. 

“Non dovevo rifarmi: io e te non stavamo insieme. Era _impossibile_ , no?” Andrés lo guarda con due occhi impenetrabili, le labbra strette in una linea dura e sottile. “Non avevo alcuna tabella di marcia da rispettare.”

“Hai presente tutti i complessi che Freud ha teorizzato per analizzare il rapporto tra genitori e figli? Ecco, avrebbe dovuto aggiungerci quello di Caino per descrivere te e tuo fratello.”

“Adesso stai esagerando, Raquel.”

“Martìn ha ragione. Perché avrebbe dovuto aspettare per scoparsi qualcuno?” 

“Bada a come parli, Silene: Mirko non è solo qualcuno da scoparsi.”

“Oh, quindi è di questo che si tratta? Avere qualcuno con cui scopare?”

“E se anche fosse? Non a tutti manca quell’1% che serve a fare certe cose con un uomo” replica piccato Martìn. “Non è per il sesso, comunque.”

“Tesoro, hai lasciato le patate in forno.”

“Aspettate, cos’è questa storia dell’1%? Se intendete consumare il vostro dramma omosessuale qui davanti a tutti, dovete permetterci di seguirlo.”

“Silene, per favore.”

“Le patate sono a tavola, Daniel.”

“Ma ce ne sono altre di là e Aníbal ne vuole ancora. Non è vero, Aníbal?”

“Grazie, Daniel, ma sono a posto.” 

“Aníbal, fidati: le vuoi.”

“Se non è per il sesso allora perché stai con lui? Per amore? Sei innamorato?”

“Dico sul serio: se devo sentirvi parlare del mio migliore amico come se fosse un pezzo di carne, lascio immediatamente questa tavola.”

“Chi vuole altre patate, oltre ad Aníbal?” 

“Io sto ancora aspettando una spiegazione riguardo a quell’1%. Allora, volete dirci cosa---?”

“Sta’ zitta Silene!” urlano Martìn e Andrés in simultanea. Poi Andres, ricorrendo a un tono più moderato: “Se non la smetti, ti lego al divano e ti scaravento fuori di casa.”

“Anche tu mi sei mancato, Andrés.”

Andrés ignora le moine di Silene per inchiodare Martìn con uno sguardo freddo e tagliente. “Non rispondi?”

Martìn espira e serra la mascella, i pugni che tremano nascosti lì dove Andrés non può vederli. Quella domanda ha a che fare con lui molto più di quanto non riguardi Mirko e Andrés _lo sa_. Ma Martìn non gli darà la soddisfazione di ottenere la conferma di cui il suo ego è in cerca: non ci sarà alcuna cerimonia di premiazione, nessun riconoscimento pubblico, nessuna resa rovinosa da parte sua. Ha passato la vita a compiacere Andrés, a venerarlo, a dargli tutto quello che voleva e che non avrebbe meritato di ricevere da lui, e in cambio ha avuto un abbandono perpetrato senza rimorsi né rimpianti. Se ci fossero stati, Andrés non starebbe lì ad infierire; non lo starebbe spingendo a confessare un peccato di cui Martìn si è macchiato per colpa sua e sua soltanto.

“Perché non è uno stronzo che sparisce all’improvviso e non si fa sentire per due anni.”

Il silenzio che piomba è un buco nero che inghiotte ogni cosa. Ancora una volta, è Daniel a spezzarlo. “Vado a prenderti le patate, Aníbal.” 

“Lascia stare.” Martìn allunga verso Aníbal il piatto in cui il cibo è rimasto quasi intonso. “Può prendere le mie.”

“Martìn” prova Sergio, ma Martìn si mostra sordo al richiamo e se ne va senza un gesto né una parola. 

*

Il campanello suona una volta, poi un’altra, poi un’altra ancora, in una successione ostinata di trilli che si infrangono sui nervi di Martìn come onde di un mare in tempesta. Se è una sfida, quella che Andrés gli sta lanciando, ha tutta l’intenzione di raccoglierla e dargli filo da torcere.

“È inutile che fingi di non essere in casa.”

“Vattene a ‘fanculo.”

“Dovresti sapere quanto so essere insistente, Martìn.”

Martìn inciampa sul proprio nome avvolto dalla voce di Andrés come su di un intralcio apparso all’improvviso a sbarrargli la strada. Il ricordo dell’ultima volta che glielo ha sentito pronunciare lo assale, vivido e crudele, strappandogli violentemente un battito.

_“Ti amo, Martìn.”_

“Dobbiamo parlare.”

Martìn apre la porta quel tanto che basta a creare una fessure tramite cui guardare Andrés in cagnesco. “Perché lo hai deciso tu?” 

“Perché Raquel ha minacciato di buttare Sergio fuori di casa, la prossima volta che mettiamo su un teatrino del genere, e non voglio che il primo atto sancito dal mio ritorno sia lo sfratto di mio fratello.”

Martìn non si concede di rifletterci troppo: con un gesto secco, spalanca la porta. Lui e Andrés si guardano per un lungo momento prima che Martìn arretri, rivolgendo ad Andrés un invito ad entrare tacito e ostile. Quando Andrés lo raccoglie e mette piede in casa, una parte di Martìn si è già pentita di averlo formulato.

“Che cosa vuoi dirmi?”

Incrocia le braccia al petto, assumendo una posa difensiva. Sa che non sarà sufficiente a proteggersi da Andrés, ma provare a ripararsi anziché porsi direttamente alla sua mercé è già un passo avanti, considerati i precedenti.

“Che sono felice di vederti.” 

Martìn sente la sua armatura sfaldarsi, le placche di metallo che si staccano l’una dall’altra e cadono sul pavimento con un suono di clangore metallico. Ad Andrés è sempre bastato poco per fargli tremare la terra sotto i piedi, per spegnere la luce dentro la sua testa e gettarlo in un’oscurità che lo lasciava esposto e vulnerabile. 

A quanto pare, gli basta ancora.

“Di’ qualcosa.”

“Cosa diavolo dovrei dire? Che sono felice anch’io?” 

“Sarebbe bello, ma non è necessario. Non se non è così che ti senti.” 

Martìn non intende scegliere tra una verità inconfessabile e una bugia che non saprebbe rendere credibile, così manda la conversazione in tutt’altra direzione.

“Da quanto sei in Spagna?”

“Una settimana.” 

“Sono stato l’ultimo a saperlo, immagino.”

“Puoi esserne sorpreso?” È un’ironia triste, quella che Andrés tira fuori, lontana dai toni accesi e sfolgoranti delle sue solite canzonature. “Supponevo che non mi avresti accolto, se mi fossi presentato a casa tua, e i fatti dimostrano che avevo ragione. Hovik insisteva con la storia della festa; non l’avresti presa bene, se te l’avessero tenuto nascosto.”

C’è un’altra domanda che Martìn vuole fare ad Andrés, una più pericolosa e più difficile. Evitare di porla sarebbe come lasciarsi dentro una lama da cui si è stati trafitti; estrarla sarà più doloroso di sopportarla dentro la carne, ma è anche l’unico modo per non morire dissanguati.

“Perché sei tornato?” 

Andrés non risponde subito. Si approccia al quesito con cautela, come fosse un oggetto di cristallo che la più piccola disattenzione basterebbe a spedire sul pavimento e a far andare in pezzi. “Per un periodo ho pensato che sarei rimasto in America, ma…la mancanza ha deciso diversamente.”

È un ponte scricchiolante, quello che Martìn ha deciso di percorrere. La verità è che non avrebbe dovuto incamminarcisi, ma ora che ha poggiato i piedi sulla prima asse di legno può solo andare avanti sperando che il suo peso non provochi un cedimento. “Della Spagna?”

Quando Andrés lo guarda, Martìn capisce che arrivare dall’altra parte senza precipitare non significherà per forza uscirne indenne. “Della Spagna” conferma Andrés, con una specie di sospensione nella voce, come se quella fosse solo metà della risposta. “E di tutto quello che ho qui.”

Martìn sente che l’unico modo in cui può reggere quella conversazione è con l’ausilio dell’alcol. Va in cucina e tira fuori dal frigorifero due birre; le apre e torna in salotto, porgendone una ad Andrés. 

“Sei già tornato alle cattive abitudini.” 

“Non spreco il vino per te.”

La replica suona scontrosa ma non rude, non abbastanza rispetto ai livelli che Martìn si era prefissato di mantenere. Andrés se la lascia scivolare addosso e accetta la bottiglia. È la prima volta che Martìn lo vede bere una _Isleña_. Andrés ha sempre disdegnato la birra: troppo grezza, troppo plebea, indegna del suo palato sopraffino. È con lui che Martìn ha imparato ad apprezzare il vino, a distinguerne le tipologie e a individuare le accoppiate in grado di esaltarne il sapore. 

“Fai bene: non me lo merito.”

La serietà che Andrés riversa nella constatazione fa male in un modo che Martìn non riesce a spiegarsi. Si affretta a buttare giù un primo sorso per contrastare il senso di malessere da cui è stato aggredito, ma servirebbe almeno una cassa di quelle di birre, per mandarlo via.

“So di essere in ritardo, ma…congratulazioni.”

Martìn non ha bisogno di chiedere quale sia l’oggetto di quelle felicitazioni. La sua laurea è qualcosa che hanno atteso per anni, un traguardo che Martìn vedeva di entrambi più che suo. Eppure non lo hanno tagliato insieme. Andrés era andato via da mesi, quando è arrivato il grande giorno. Per via della sua assenza, non è stato grande come Martìn se lo era immaginato. Niente è stato come sarebbe dovuto essere, senza Andrés.

“Anche a te. L’arte paga, a quanto pare.” La banda si è ben guardata dal riferirgli quello che Andrés combinava e anche lui ha evitato di raccattare informazioni attraverso i suoi profili social, ma quando la voce dell’artista madrileno che stava stregando i newyorkesi è giunta fino alle sue orecchie non ha potuto fare a meno di procurarsi un articolo dedicato alla sua prima mostra. “Quindi è accaduto davvero: siamo diventati gli adulti che hanno realizzato i sogni dei ragazzini che eravamo.”

“Già. Alcuni, almeno.”

Il silenzio si innalza tra di loro come un muro di cemento. Martìn non sa se vuole usarlo come scudo o prenderlo a picconate. Alla fine, è Andrés che lo butta giù.

“Farò il possibile per starti fuori dai piedi, ma spero che potrà andare diversamente, la prossima volta che ci vedremo.” Andrés si prende una pausa e scruta Martìn con una specie di barlume dentro agli occhi; se ritenesse che Andrés abbia qualcosa per cui nutrirne, Martìn direbbe che si tratta di speranza. “E che ci sarà, una prossima volta.” 

Andrés ripone la bottiglia sul tavolo e Martìn capisce che è un segnale di congedo. Non lo accompagna alla porta; nessuno dei due saluta l’altro. Quando rimane solo, resta a fissare il vuoto che pare aver assunto i contorni della sagoma appena scomparsa. 

*

“Com’è andata la cena?”

Mirko glielo chiede mentre ne stanno consumando una a basa di _ćevapčići_ e _podvarak_. È così che è iniziata tra di loro: con una cena il cui menù era tratto dalla tradizione culinaria serba e che Martìn aveva gradito più di quanto il suo palato si sarebbe aspettato. 

A voler essere accurati, è iniziata con il messaggio che Mirko gli ha inviato un mese dopo la partenza di Andrés. _Come stai?_ , gli aveva chiesto, e lo scambio che ne era seguito si era protratto in una conversazione distribuita su più giorni e culminata in quell’invito. _Se ti va_ , aveva chiosato Mirko, con un piglio gentile così diverso dalla risolutezza con cui Andres gli dettava ora e luogo dell’appuntamento quando aveva voglia di vederlo. Non metteva nemmeno in conto che Martìn potesse avere impegni che non era disposto a disdire; non considerava nemmeno l’ipotesi di non essere la sua priorità.

_Certo che mi va._

Mirko lo aveva accolto con un sorriso enorme e lo aveva fatto accomodare a una tavola apparecchiata per due. Avevano riso, bevuto, parlato di una vasta gamma di argomenti e, per la prima volta, Martìn non aveva pensato ad Andrés. 

A fine serata Mirko lo aveva accompagnato alla porta e, mentre era sul punto di aprirla, Martìn lo aveva baciato. Mirko aveva risposto con entusiasmo e non si era tirato indietro, non si era staccato da lui dicendo che non era possibile; lo aveva preso per mano, trascinato nella sua stanza e gettato sopra al suo letto e a Martìn era bastato.

O, almeno, questo era quello che credeva.

Il momento in cui Mirko era entrato dentro di lui era stato quello in cui Andrés aveva fatto capolino tra i suoi pensieri. Martìn si era sforzato di far scomparire l’immagine del suo viso e il suono della sua voce, si era imposto di non sostituire il suo corpo a quello che lo sovrastava e di concentrarsi sugli affondi con cui Mirko colpiva la sua prostata ancora e ancora e ancora, ma aveva fallito, e il piacere portato dall’orgasmo era stato come bile amara risalitagli lungo la gola.

La mattina dopo si era svegliato con l’intento di andare via. Una notte era uno sbaglio rimediabile, ma trasformarla in qualcosa di più sarebbe stata una meschinità che non aveva il diritto di compiere. Martìn aveva un vuoto da riempire e niente da offrire: a queste condizioni avere una persona accanto significa venderle una bugia. Aveva preso la sua decisione, ma poi Mirko aveva aperto gli occhi e si era sporto a baciarlo sulle labbra per dargli il buongiorno. Martìn aveva sentito un nodo stringergli la gola al pensiero di tutte le volte in cui aveva immaginato un risveglio identico a quello ma condiviso con qualcun altro, qualcuno con cui avrebbe voluto cominciare ogni giorno della sua vita. 

Sarebbe dovuta essere un’ulteriore spinta a raccogliere i suoi vestiti e togliere il disturbo e, invece, era stato ciò che lo aveva dissuaso dal farlo e convinto a perseverare nell’errore.

Malgrado le premesse completamente sbagliate che l’avevano dettata, Martìn si era trovato contento di aver effettuato quella scelta. Con Mirko riusciva a frenare i pensieri e persino a lasciar andare la bottiglia che nell’ultimo mese aveva preso a impugnare con una frequenza sempre maggiore. Non poteva permettersi occhiaie scavate né cali di concentrazione: doveva laurearsi, doveva trovare lavoro, doveva dimostrare a se stesso che era capace di andare avanti senza Andrés come Andrés aveva provato di saper fare senza di lui. Mirko era funzionale allo scopo; era ciò di cui Martìn aveva bisogno e in quel momento quel che gli occorreva contava più di quello che voleva. 

Quello che voleva non avrebbe potuto averlo in ogni caso.

“Era tutto ottimo.”

“Anche il dolce che non hai mangiato?”

Martìn ingoia un sospiro pesante come un sasso. Non si era nemmeno azzardato a confidare nella possibilità che Ágata non raccontasse tutto a Mirko. Sono dei cazzo di gemelli siamesi, quei due, ed è escluso che si tengano nascosto una qualunque cosa che riguardi l’altro. Quello che lo rassicura è la certezza che Ágata abbia scelto con cura quali parti della storia rivelare e quali omettere: non ha alcun interesse a coprire Martìn, ma ne ha ancora di meno nel far soffrire Mirko.

“Mónica è una cuoca fantastica: sono sicuro che anche quello sia stato squisito.”

“Martìn.”

“Va bene, va bene: la smetto.”

Malgrado il desiderio di glissare sull’argomento, Martìn è deciso a rispondere a tutte le domande che Mirko avrà da porre in merito. Non vuole nascondergli nulla né instillargli sospetti di alcun tipo; vuole meritarsi la sua fiducia, per una volta, ed essere alla sua altezza. 

Non è un quesito, però, quello che Mirko gli rivolge. “Sergio mi ha detto che Andrés è in cerca di qualcuno che lo aiuti con la casa che ha acquistato” dice, in una maniera che riuscirebbe persino a passare per casuale, se Martìn non avesse già capito che intento nasconde. “Potresti farci un pensierino.”

Il fatto di esserci arrivato in anticipo non gli impedisce di perdere la presa attorno al manico della forchetta. Martìn la fa cadere contro il bordo del piatto, il metallo che tintinna rumorosamente nell’impatto con la porcellana. “Stai scherzando?” Avrebbe preferito un interrogazione parlamentare a _quello_. “Cristo, Mirko, _devi_ star scherzando.”

“Che cosa vorresti fare, evitarlo per sempre?” 

“C’è una bella differenza tra evitarlo per sempre e progettargli casa.” 

“Davvero c’è?” Mirko si allunga fino a raggiungere l’altra parte del tavolo. La mano di Martìn non può di certo dirsi piccola, ma chiusa dentro a quella di Mirko sparisce completamente. “Martìn, ascolta. Non voglio che il gruppo si spacchi adesso che è finalmente riunito. E non voglio che tu viva con questa specie di spada di Damocle che ti pende sopra la testa. Penso che sia meglio farla calare.”

“Sta dicendo che vuoi vedermi decapitato?”

“Sto dicendo che voglio vederti _sereno_.” 

Martìn assorbe la tranquillità che il tocco di Mirko è in grado di trasmettere. È una di quelle rare volte in cui riesce ad accantonare il senso di colpa e a godersi semplicemente la persona meravigliosa che ha avuto la fortuna di ritrovarsi accanto. Sa di non meritarla, ma è grato di averla. 

“Davvero ti sta bene?”

“Se avessi paura di quello che può accadere, non avrebbe senso stare insieme.”

Martìn sa che Mirko ha ragione. Il problema non è lui ma i demoni che si porta dentro, quelli che due anni non sono bastati a esorcizzare e a cui è servito appena qualche giorno per tornare a possederlo. Non sa come liberarsene, ma sa che Mirko non può e non deve farsene carico.

“Vinceresti il premio di miglior fidanzato del mondo.” 

“E di miglior cuoco del mondo.”

“Anche.”

*

_“Hanno lo stomaco di affidartela?”_

Un tempo Martìn avrebbe saputo formulare la battuta con la leggerezza di un fuscello, ma ora finirebbe a scagliarla addosso ad Andrés come fosse una pietra. Non ha problemi con l’idea di colpirlo – per quanta forza possa mettere nel lancio, non pareggerà mai il dolore che Andrés ha procurato a lui – ma, se si è concesso di dare spettacolo di fronte alla banda, non si permetterebbe mai di fare lo stesso in presenza di Paula.

“Zio Martìn!”

Martìn risponde al saluto abbassandosi a schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia. “Ciao, _princesa_.”

Paula prende la mano di Andrés e la esibisce come fosse il più prestigioso dei trofei. “Hai visto? Zio Andrés è tornato!”

Andrés approfitta della stretta per tirarsi Paula contro e cingerle affettuosamente le spalle. “Stiamo recuperando un po’ di arretrati.”

Se c’è un’altra persona capace di ammansire l’indole di Andrés oltre a Sergio, quella è sicuramente Paula. Si può dire che l’amore tra lui e la bambina sia scoppiato ancor prima di quello tra Sergio e Raquel. Andrés è stato entusiasta di indossare i panni del baby sitter tutte le volte che Raquel ha avuto bisogno di noleggiarne uno in vista dei suoi appuntamenti con Sergio, tanto da spronarla a lasciare la madre alle sue amate lezioni di salsa e a portare Paula da lui ogniqualvolta avesse un’uscita in programma. Il desiderio di supportare Sergio aveva fatto la sua parte, all’inizio, ma ben presto Andrés aveva finito per apprezzare genuinamente la presenza di Paula e la sua compagnia. Non perdeva occasione per citarla nei suoi discorsi, per comprarle giocattoli, per fare disegni che ritraevano i protagonisti dei suoi cartoni animati preferiti e regalarglieli.

Martìn era affascinato, dall’effetto che Paula sortiva su di lui, e lo è ancora adesso.

“Perché non sei andato con lo zio Andrés?” Martìn alza la testa con uno scatto e si ritrova a guardare dentro agli occhi di Andrés. “Stavate sempre insieme” aggiunge Paula, come a voler sollecitare la risposta che tarda ad arrivare.

_Perché lui non mi ha voluto con sé._

“Io ero, uh, impegnato. Quando lo zio Andrés è partito ero sul punto di prendere la laurea. Sai, il titolo che ti danno quando finisci la scuola dei grandi.” 

“Quello che ti serve a costruire i palazzi?” 

“Esatto.”

A giudicare dal broncio in cui la bocca di Paula è ancora storta, la risposta di Martìn non è bastata a fugare i dubbi che nutre in merito alla questione. “Ma vi volete ancora bene?”

Questa volta Martìn non può che rimanere in silenzio. Non vuole mentire a Paula – non si può mentire, ai bambini: fiutano le bugie come fossero segugi addestrati apposta per scovarle – ma nemmeno costringersi a una confessione che sarebbe una ferita autoinflitta. Si è martoriato per anni a causa di Andrés, senza nemmeno provare biasimo o dispiacere nei confronti di se stesso, e non ha intenzione di riprendere a nuotare in quelle stesse acque putride.

“Vieni, tesoro.” La mano che Andrés tende in direzione di Paula interrompe lo stallo in cui erano finiti invischiati. “Andiamo a prendere un gelato.”

“Viene anche lo zio Martìn?”

L’occhiata che Andrés gli rivolge non è una forma di pressione ma un invito a esprimersi, un cedergli la palla e lasciargli decidere se bloccarla o respingerla.

“Perché no? Avevo proprio voglia di un bel cono.”

La gelateria è abbastanza vicina da poter essere raggiunta a piedi. Durante il tragitto Paula parla del costume di Elsa che indosserà a Carnevale, delle _magdalenas_ squisite che nonna Marta ha preparato per lei, del tema incentrato sul mestiere di un genitore che ha composto in occasione dell’ultimo compito di spagnolo è che risultato il migliore della classe perché il lavoro della mamma è il più forte di tutti. 

“Zio Martìn, ho preso 10 al compito di matematica!” 

“Potrai costruire palazzi anche tu da grande, allora.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo. Basta che continui a impegnarti.”

In gelateria, Andrés compie l’ordinazione senza consultare Martìn. Effettivamente Martìn avrebbe indicato proprio l’accoppiata cocco e cioccolato fondente, se gli fosse stato chiesto quali gusti volesse, ed era ovvio che Andrés fosse capace di prevederlo, ma ciò non vuol dire che ha il diritto di decidere al posto suo. Non può ricomparire all’improvviso e tornare a comportarsi come se fosse la persona che lo conosce meglio nell’intero universo. Potrà anche esserlo ancora (lo è e lo sarà sempre), ma ha perso ogni diritto derivante da quel titolo.

“Posso andare a giocare?”

Paula lo chiede subito dopo aver ingoiato la punta del cono, la bocca ancora impiastrata di cioccolato. “Certo” le risponde Andrés, e tira fuori un fazzoletto. “Ma prima…” Lo usa per ripulirla e le dà un pizzico sulla guancia. “Ecco fatto. Va’ pure.”

Paula si avvia contenta verso l’area giochi del parco. Andrés e Martìn scelgono una panchina dalla quale poterla tenere d’occhio, e si siedono. Martìn è convinto che mangeranno il resto dei rispettivi gelati senza avere alcun tipo di interazione, ma Andrés smentisce quella previsione.

“E così intelligente che tendo a dimenticare che non è davvero figlia di Sergio.”

“Raquel è molto più intelligente di lui.”

Paula si arrampica sulla cima dello scivolo e si lancia giù per la discesa. Prima di sfrecciare a compiere il secondo di chissà quanti giri, rivolge ad Andrés e a Martìn un sorriso luminoso che entrambi ricambiano con calore.

“Sei sempre stato in gamba con i bambini. Ne vuoi?”

“Non è qualcosa a cui io e Mirko pensiamo.”

Sarebbe prematuro parlare di famiglia. È quello che Martìn si dice ogni volta che l’argomento finisce in tavola o gli passa accidentalmente per la testa, ma se si obbligasse ad essere onesto con se stesso dovrebbe ammettere che non è quello il punto. Una famiglia è un edificio che richiede fondamenta forti e stabili; costruirci sopra è impegnativo, ma se la base non è solida è un lavoro compromesso in partenza. 

Sono regole che conosce troppo bene per poterle ignorare.

“Intendevo in generale.”

Martìn ha sempre saputo di volerne. In particolare, desidera una bambina da viziare e da aiutare con i compiti di matematica. È una cazzata che i numeri vengano considerati roba da maschi; i numeri sono roba per chi sa usare il cervello. “Mi piacerebbe” dice, sincero. “A te?” 

“Non credo che sarei un buon padre.” 

Gli occhi di Andrés si aggrappano alla figura di Paula con una forza che Martìn riesce quasi a percepire. Per essere uno che non si lascia andare a grandi esternazioni, Andrés riesce a manifestare certi moti dell’animo con una potenza sorprendente, come se fosse in grado di sprigionarli semplicemente venendone investito. Non gli servono gesti o parole: quello che ha dentro si propaga come una serie di cerchi concentrici su uno specchio d'acqua, come una macchia di luce che si allarga nel buio. A volte Martìn pensa di essere stato attratto proprio da quell’aura, prim’ancora che dagli occhi scuri e dal profilo elegante che finiva continuamente a sbirciare durante le lezioni. 

“Se avessi un figlio mio lo amerei più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Tendo a fare del male a quelli che amo.”

Lo stomaco di Martìn si contrae come per effetto di un pugno sferrato con un guanto di ferro. Ha tutta l’intenzione di assorbire il colpo e andare avanti come se non lo avesse nemmeno subito; aprire quel capitolo renderebbe tutto più difficile e lui è lì per semplificarle, le cose, non per ottenere l’effetto contrario.

Non che possa esserci qualcosa di davvero facile, quando c’è di mezzo Andrés.

“So che cerchi qualcuno che ti progetti casa. Se vuoi, io ci sto.”

Per la prima volta da quando hanno preso posto, Martìn avverte lo sguardo di Andrés posarsi su di sé. Lui continua a tenere il suo accuratamente rivolto all’area giochi. 

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

Prima che lo scambio possa proseguire oltre, Paula salta giù dall’altalena e si fionda da loro. “Zio Martìn!” esclama, indicando un punto dell’area che si è appena lasciata alle spalle. “Mi fai una casetta come quella?”

“Te ne farò una molto più bella.”

“Grazie!”

Paula si volta e si incammina lungo la strada, segno che per quel giorno il suo interesse per giochi e divertimento si è esaurito. Martìn e Andrés si tirano su per seguirla.

“Quindi la laurea ti serviva a costruire giostrine per bambini.” 

“Faccio ancora in tempo a ritirare l’offerta.”

“Oh, mi scusi, ingegner Berrote: non le ho portato il dovuto rispetto.”

 _“Finalmente potrò chiamarti_ Ingegner Berrote _.”_

La rimembranza rallenta il passo di Martìn, facendolo rimanere indietro. Quando l’effetto del ricordo allenta la sua morsa, Martìn recupera con un balzo il terreno perduto e si riporta al fianco di Paula e Andrés. 

Per fortuna, Andrés non sembra farci caso.

*

L’indirizzo è quello di una villetta incasellata in una fila di abitazioni gemelle. Il pianerottolo è preceduto da un ampio cortile; basta immaginare del verde delimitato da una staccionata al posto del rettangolo incolto che lo occupa per avere il posto in cui Martìn ha sempre sognato di vivere insieme ad Andrés. 

Per essere un aspirante ingegnere edile, le sue ambizioni in merito sono sempre state piuttosto basilari. Forse non sarebbe servita nemmeno una laurea come la sua, per una cosa così semplice. Ma non sono mai state le competenze il problema, rispetto alla realizzazione di quel desiderio.

Dopo aver parcheggiato l’auto, Martìn si dirige dritto verso l’ingresso. Andrés lo ha informato di essere già sul posto e la porta socchiusa è un’ulteriore prova a conferma della sua presenza. Martìn lo trova posizionato di spalle e lo affianca senza spendersi in saluti. “Allora” esordisce, impegnato a compiere una prima panoramica dello spazio circostante. “Che cosa vuoi fare?”

“Buttare giù tutto e ricostruirla da capo.”

“E quante stanze vorresti metterci?” 

“Bagno, studio, stanza per gli ospiti, salotto, cucina, camera da letto---”

“Matrimoniale?”

La provocazione gli sfugge dalle labbra prima che possa rispedirla indietro. Avrebbe potuto risparmiarsela, ma non si rimprovera per non averlo fatto. Ricorda fin troppo bene il modo in cui il suo cuore è sprofondato quando Tatiana ha dichiarato di essere stata in una boutique di vestiti da sposa e aver già adocchiato l’abito adatto a lei. Martìn aveva scoperto tramite quell’annuncio che lei e Andrés progettavano di sposarsi. Andrés non si era degnato di dirgli nulla, come se in gioco ci fosse un dettaglio del tutto trascurabile, uno che si può tranquillamente tenere nascosto a quello che si definisce il proprio amico più caro. 

“Non sento Tatiana da quando sono partito.”

“Mi sembra che tu non abbia problemi a rispuntare fuori all’improvviso.”

“Non paragonarti a lei: sai che non è la stessa cosa.”

“Sei tu che ci hai trattati allo stesso modo.”

“Per motivi diversi.”

Martìn è sul punto di chiedergli quali sarebbero, questi maledetti motivi, ma questa volta riesce a frenare la lingua prima che lasci campo libero alle parole. Se Andrés ritiene di non dovergli spiegazioni, non sarà di certo lui a esigerle. 

Tira fuori il block notes e compie un primo giro di perlustrazione dello stabile. Individua i muri di sostegno e le travi portanti, effettua misurazioni approssimative e appunta risultati, scarabocchia calcoli e annotazioni di vario genere. Lo rilassa, calarsi in panni che sa indossare così bene, dedicarsi a ciò rispetto a cui la sua mente ha imparato ad essere pronta ed equipaggiata. 

Vorrebbe poter affrontare qualsiasi cosa con lo stesso livello di preparazione e sicurezza. 

“Stilerò una prima bozza della pianta. Sulla base di quella, vedremo cosa si può fare.” 

“Martìn---”

“Andrés, per favore.” Non ha voglia di riprendere a discutere. Andrés è tornato da pochi giorni, eppure a lui sembra che stiano combattendo quella guerra da anni: vuole deporre le armi prima di aggiungere altre ferite a tutte quelle che si è già procurato. “Lascia stare.”

“---grazie. Per essere qui.”

Martìn non lascia trapelare l’effetto che quelle parole sortiscono su di lui. Le prende e le ripone in una parte nascosta dentro di sé, la stessa in cui tiene stipate tutte le cose che riguardano Andrés e che occupa più spazio di quanto si dovrebbe riservarne ad un’unica persona. “Accompagnami” si limita a dire, un passo già compiuto in direzione della porta. “Il sopralluogo va fatto anche all’esterno.”

Senza aggiungere altro, Andrés lo segue.

*

Andrés se ne sta impettito sulla soglia. Sembra essere in attesa di qualcosa e Martìn si chiede tacitamente cosa diavolo possa essere. Prima che abbia il tempo di fargli quella domanda, Andrés ne pone una che fornisce la risposta di cui Martìn era alla ricerca. “Posso?” 

Non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato, l’idea che Andrés potesse nutrire un dubbio simile, ma, ora che ci pensa, l’ultimo precedente in merito alla questione lo rende totalmente lecito. Forse la cosa strana è che non ci abbia pensato, a ficcargli in mano la pianta e a sbattergli la porta in faccia.

“Vuoi startene lì impalato?”

Martìn non si concede di essere più garbato di così, ma, in compenso, fa un passo indietro per rafforzare l’invito. Andrés si decide ad entrare e Martìn richiude la porta. Ha appena finito di accompagnarla entro gli stipiti quando la suoneria del cellulare si leva dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni e lo porta ad estrarre il telefonino. “Lavoro” dice sbrigativamente. “Ci metto un minuto.” 

La prima volta che Andrés ha messo piede nell'appartamento non sussistevano decisamente le condizioni per dedicarsi a un’esaminazione. Per questo, mentre Martìn è alle prese con la telefonata, l’attenzione di Andrés si rivolge alle pareti, al mobilio e a tutto ciò che lo circonda. Andrés indaga e sonda e perlustra in quel modo attento e scrupoloso che è tipico di lui e del suo spirito di osservazione, e Martìn sa che in quella manciata di minuti sta raccogliendo più dettagli di quanti non ne abbia notati lui in un anno passato tra quelle mura.

“Le invio tutta la documentazione al più presto.”

Archiviata la chiamata, Martìn alza il capo giusto in tempo per intercettare lo scatto con cui anche quello di Andrés si solleva. Gli trova in viso un turbamento impercettibile ma che rileva senza fatica. I dieci anni passati al fianco di Andrés gli hanno permesso di allenarsi a cogliere ogni più piccola sfumatura che colora la sua espressione e, soprattutto, a capire quanto sia importante saper compiere quell’operazione per decifrare correttamente le sue reazioni. 

Pretendere di capire Andrés fermandosi alle apparenze è come pensare di poter conoscere il mare restando sulla riva a osservarne la superficie. Immergersi significa esporsi tanto alle insidie quanto alle meraviglie deposte sul fondale; significa essere disposti a fronteggiare le perturbazioni violente della tempesta come pronti a godersi la tavolata piatta dei giorni senza vento; significa accettare il bene e il male, i pro e i contro, le ferite e le carezze; significa vedere e capire e accettare. Lui ha scelto di tuffarsi in quelle acque molto tempo prima e, da quel momento, non ha mai smesso di andare alla deriva al loro interno. 

Prim’ancora che Martìn possa mettersi a indagare la causa di quell’incrinatura improvvisa, l’immagine di Andrés che si raddrizza si ripete veloce come un lampo dentro la sua testa e gliela indica: è la foto sua e di Mirko che tiene impostata come sfondo del cellulare.

Martìn è preda di un disagio totalmente sbagliato, nemmeno Andrés lo avesse colto con le mani immerse nella marmellata.

Non ha motivo di sentirsi in quel modo. Andrés ha avuto la possibilità di prendersi il posto occupato da Mirko e ha deciso volutamente di non coglierla; gli è stata servita su un piatto d’argento e lui ha fatto finta di non vederla malgrado ce l’abbia avuta sotto al naso per tutto il tempo.

Non ha motivo di sentirsi in quel modo, eppure, anche dopo aver avvalorato l’istintualità di quel pensiero con un ragionamento basato su dati inoppugnabili, Martìn continua a sentirsi come un ladro beccato a frugare dentro una cassaforte. 

Non può cancellare quella sensazione con un colpo di spugna, ma può quantomeno cercare di aggirarla sfruttando l’interesse che Andrés ha palesato. “Allora: giudizio?” domanda, facendo un cenno allo spazio tutt’intorno. “No, aspetta, lo so: pareti troppo spoglie, poca arte, poca poesia…”

“Non c’è bisogno di suppellettili e orpelli per dare personalità a un appartamento: nella maggior parte dei casi si annettono all’arredamento per moda e non per dire qualcosa di sé. Tu ci sei già, in questa casa.”

“Davvero?” Martìn non riesce ad esimersi dal chiederlo. “Cosa te lo fa dire?” continua, sinceramente curioso e vagamente preoccupato all’idea della risposta che potrebbe ricevere. 

“L’acquerello di Plaza de Mayo, la lavagna da parete, la postazione di lavoro con scrivania ad angolo…”

“Non l’hai vista.”

“Non ce l’hai?”

Tutt’a un tratto, Martìn si sente scoperto e vulnerabile come se la pelle gli fosse stata strappata via di dosso, lasciando ossa ed interiora esposte alla mercé degli avvoltoi. Un pensiero istantaneo gli attraversa la mente: Mirko non sarebbe in grado di ricondurre a lui quei dettagli. Martìn resta a contemplare la consapevolezza fino a quando il senso di colpa non interviene a fagocitarla.

“Dulcis in fundo, il tavolino attaccato al divano per poggiarci i piedi sopra. Sei il solito cavernicolo.” 

“Il _solito cavernicolo_ ha---”

“---una laurea in ingegneria edile conseguita con 110 e lode; lo so.” Anche nella burla risuona netto l’orgoglio che fodera la voce di Andrés. Il sentimento resta a gravitare tra di loro fino a quando Andrés non riprende la parola. “Gandìa ti ha dato problemi?”

“E rischiare di farsi spaccare il naso un’altra volta? Nemmeno lui può essere così stupido.”

“Almeno è servito a qualcosa farti arrabbiare.”

Il momento diventa improvvisamente quello adatto per andare a prendere la pianta. Martìn non prova nemmeno a dirsi che non si tratta di un pretesto; i ricordi sul passato suo e di Andrés sono come mine che il semplice sfioramento di un pensiero basta a far scoppiare e se Martìn è disposto a correre il rischio di innescare l’esplosione quando è solo non lo è adesso che Andrés è lì e potrebbe vedere il suo corpo che viene dilaniato.

“Dalle un’occhiata.”

Andrés guarda la mappa in maniera esitante, come se davanti a sé non avesse il braccio teso di Martìn ma un residuo vivido dell’episodio rievocato. Per un momento Martìn si convince che lo tirerà fuori e che darà il via ad una conversazione in merito, ma poi Andrés afferra il rotolo che gli è stato porto e l’ombra di quel ricordo si dirada, sparendo come un fantasma che si dissolve nel nulla.

“Sarà fatto.” 

*

_Davanti al livido sullo zigomo di Andrés, Martìn viene assalito da un moto di preoccupazione che copre i sentimenti rabbiosi da cui è stato animato con la scoperta di quanto accaduto. È solo un attimo, però, prima che la collera torni a prevalere e lo aizzi contro Andrés._

_“Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?”_

_“Prego, Martìn: non c’è di che.”_

_“Dovrei ringraziarti per aver spaccato la faccia all’assistente del mio relatore?”_

_“Quello secondo cui un immigrato dovrebbe fare l’operaio e non l’ingegnere, intendi?” lo provoca Andrés, un misto di odio e frustrazione a guastare l’ironia nella sua voce. “Sì: dovresti proprio ringraziarmi.”_

_Martìn espira pesantemente. Avrebbe pestato Gandìa il giorno stesso in cui lo ha conosciuto, se solo il bastardo non avesse avuto la possibilità di sfruttare la sua posizione per fargliela pagare. Adesso che è diventato il supervisore del suo lavoro di tesi, quello che ha il potere di concedergli o di negargli il lasciapassare che conduce al giudizio del professore, Martìn ha più che mai le mani legate._

_“Voglio prendermi quel pezzo di carta senza avere grane. Sono abituato a certe cose, Andrés: posso gestirle.”_

_“Be’, io no!” L’urlo di protesta in cui Andrés prorompe è una delle cose più violente che Martìn abbia sentito uscire dalla sua bocca. “L’idea che qualcuno ti parli così – non posso sopportarlo.”_

_Martìn avverte i nervi distendersi al suono di quella confessione. Il ritmo concitato del respiro di Andrés rivela che per lui la calma non è ancora sopravvenuta; così, per facilitare il processo, Martìn gli poggia una mano sul braccio e la stringe delicatamente._

_“Anch’io vorrei spaccare la faccia a quel figlio di puttana, ma non posso. Però c’è un’altra cosa che posso fare: diventare un ingegnere con i controcazzi e arricchirmi più di quanto abbia fatto la Spagna prendendosi l’oro delle nostre miniere. Quando gli sgommerò davanti con la mia Ferrari nuova di zecca, vedremo se avrà ancora voglia di dare aria alla fogna che si ritrova per bocca.”_

_Il piccolo sorriso che Andrés esibisce si allarga fino a toccargli gli occhi. “Mi piace quando fai lo sbruffone.”_

_Martìn sorride di rimando e stacca la mano dal braccio di Andres. Mentre è sul punto di ritrarla, la sua attenzione viene nuovamente catturata dall’ematoma lasciato in eredità dal pugno di Gandìa. Senza stare a rifletterci, devia la traiettoria del movimento e lo dirige verso il viso di Andrés; lo sfiora con la punta delle dita, stando attento a non esercitare troppa pressione lungo la parte lesa. Malgrado la premura a cui ricorre, Andrés rabbrividisce al contatto._

_“Ti fa male?”_

_Andrés si spinge contro il suo tocco e, presto, la sua guancia finisce completamente adagiata sul palmo di Martìn._

_“Fa’ sicuramente più male a lui.”_

_Tutt’a un tratto, Martìn non si ricorda più di Gandìa e delle eventuali ritorsioni che il gesto di Andrés potrebbe innescare. Se la ricompensa è questo momento, allora è disposto a scontarle una per una._

_“E poi sarei io lo sbruffone.”_

*

“Fai ancora i calcoli in piedi.”

“Non vedo sedie, in giro.”

“Non le useresti, se ce ne fossero.”

Martìn sente insorgere dentro di sé la stessa stizza provocata dal gelato ordinato da Andrés in piena autonomia, ma questa volta la avverte anche scemare, come un’onda di mare che si consuma dopo essersi infranta contro la battigia. “No” dice, appuntando un’ultima manciata di numeri, e poi solleva il capo. Guarda Andrés come se fosse mezzo proteso in avanti, diviso tra la tentazione di compiere un passo nella sua direzione e quella di restare ancorato al proprio posto. Alla fine, decide di concedersi quei centimetri. “Non avrei la lavagna da parete, altrimenti.”

Andrés si rilassa come un uomo che vede calare la pistola con la quale veniva tenuto sotto tiro e anche Martìn, abbassate l’arma e la guardia, si sente invaso da un senso di calma che non era sicuro di poter raggiungere con Andrés nei paraggi.

“Niente Berlino, quindi.”

Dall’attimo di ritardo con cui offre la sua replica, Martìn capisce che Andrés è rimasto sorpreso dal vederlo tirar fuori quella reminiscenza. “Niente Berlino” conferma, il controllo già pienamente riacquistato. “E tu niente Palermo.” 

“La pensione è ancora lontana.”

“Ma hai trovato qualcuno con cui dividere quella villetta.”

Questa volta è Martìn a venire colpito. Il problema è che, se Andrés è in grado di rimettere la nave in sesto ed evitare che affondi in quattro e quattr’otto, per ottenere lo stesso risultato Martìn ha bisogno di uno sforzo titanico che non può che risultare visibile all’esterno. Mentre lo guarda arrancare Andrés ha in viso un’espressione totalmente neutrale, ma Martìn lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che si tratta soltanto della facciata che mette su quando intende studiare una persona senza che questa venga condizionata dal fatto di esser sottoposta a giudizio. 

Ma lui non è una cazzo di cavia da laboratorio su cui Andrés può condurre i suoi esperimenti.

“Passo a mostrati la---”

“Verresti con me in un posto?”

Martìn sa che non è una buona idea. Assecondare Andrés lo spingerebbe più a fondo in quel tunnel da cui non è mai davvero venuto fuori; dovrebbe declinare l’offerta e decidersi a cercare l’uscita una volta per tutte. 

Peccato che abbia sempre preferito Andrés alla luce. 

“Devo essere a casa per pranzo.”

Le cattive abitudini saranno anche facili da riconoscere, ma sono difficili da dismettere.

“Nessun problema.”

Salgono nelle rispettive auto e Martìn segue il percorso tracciato da Andrés, lasciandosi condurre verso la meta sconosciuta a cui sono diretti. Capisce di quale si tratti ancor prima che le due di torri di vetro e di acciaio compaiano al di là del finestrino. Ricorda nitidamente la meraviglia che gli procurò vederle arrampicarsi sfrontatamente verso il cielo, la prima volta che se le ritrovò davanti, e il desiderio di progettare un giorno qualcosa di altrettanto grandioso e suggestivo. Era un’uscita scolastica risalente al terzo anno di liceo. C’era Andrés accanto a lui e con tutto quello che è accaduto nel mezzo sembra quasi impossibile che ci sia ancora, eppure è così.

“Due biglietti, per favore.”

Quando si fermano davanti a _Cenicitas_ , Martìn è stupito tanto quanto lo sarebbe se il museo non ospitasse nessun altro quadro al di fuori di quello.

È l’opera ad essergli rimasta più impressa tra quelle in esposizione, ma per ragioni che esulano totalmente dai meriti del suo autore. Martìn non è in grado di fornire giudizi di valore in merito all’arte adesso come non lo era da ragazzino; avrebbe potuto apprendere qualcosa dalla spiegazione che la guida ingaggiata per scortare la classe aveva vomitato addosso a lui e ai suoi compagni, ma il flusso di informazioni aveva smesso presto di far presa sulle sue orecchie.

Era successo nel momento in cui Martìn aveva avvertito spandersi lungo il dorso della mano il tocco delle dita di Andrés, in uno sfioramento troppo leggero per essere una carezza e troppo pieno di intenzione per potersi dire casuale. Per lui _Cenicitas_ non è il blu striato dell’oceano né il corpo tornito della Venere circondato dall’acqua, ma il lungo brivido procuratogli da quel contatto a cui non hanno mai fatto cenno nelle loro conversioni.

“Non è l'arte la luce che ci acceca gli occhi. Prima è l'amore, l'amicizia o la scherma.”

Martìn è perfettamente in grado di riconoscere la poesia a cui appartengono quei versi. L’ha scoperta dopo che Andrés gli ha parlato di Dalì e Lorca, presentandoglieli come due amanti che avevano condiviso una storia segreta e tormentata di cui, secondo alcuni, _Cenicitas_ conserva tracce nascoste. Martìn aveva fatto ricerche sull’argomento e si era imbattuto nell’ode che Lorca aveva dedicato a Dalì. L’aveva letta riconoscendosi nelle parole che la componevano come nel riflesso che la superficie dello specchio gli offriva al mattino.

 _Non erano amanti_ aveva detto ad Andrés il giorno dopo, spinto da un bisogno di puntualità che sperava non venisse sottoposto a indagine. _Non ci sono prove che ci sia stato qualcosa tra loro._

 _A volte non servono prove_ aveva risposto Andrés. _Lorca era innamorato di Dalì._

Da quel momento, Martìn aveva avuto l’irremovibile certezza che Andrés sapesse dei sentimenti che provava per lui. Aveva sempre creduto che avrebbe vissuto quella scoperta come la condanna a un’umiliazione eterna e bruciante e invece, contro ogni previsione, aveva finito per abbracciarla nella stessa maniera in cui prendeva l’irrimediabilità dell’amore che nutriva: con ferma, stoica accettazione. In fondo, non cambiava niente: quel sentimento a senso unico lo aveva logorato per tutto il tempo che Andrés ne era stato all’oscuro e avrebbe continuato a farlo adesso che Andrés era al corrente della sua esistenza. La tragedia di cui Martìn era protagonista si era soltanto arricchita di uno spettatore che, guarda caso, era lo stesso che l’aveva generata.

“Non hanno condiviso nulla. Lorca era innamorato, è vero, ma Dalì ha dichiarato che non avrebbe mai potuto corrisponderlo. Non come Lorca avrebbe voluto.” Martìn pensava che avrebbe scagliato quelle parole addosso ad Andrés come una pietra dell’accusa, eppure si ritrova a buttarle fuori come fossero una semplice riflessione, il sostanziarsi di un tranquillo meditare tra sé e sé. “Non era omosessuale. Non provava desiderio nei suoi confronti.”

“È quello che diceva, sì” conviene Andrés, il tono neutro di chi sta constatando un fatto qualsiasi, e Martìn capisce che è l’unico commento che lo sentirà fare sulla faccenda. “Avremmo indossato sue maschere.”

“Come?”

“Se avessimo fatto quel colpo, avremmo indossato maschere di Dalì per celare le nostre identità. L’ho deciso quando ho visto _La persistència de la memòria_ al MoMa.”

Martìn si domanda quanto tempo abbia passato Andrés a pensare alle cose che si sono detti, se gli sia capitato di frequente o se quello sia stato un caso isolato, ma preferirebbe spararsi in un piede piuttosto che chiederglielo.

“E tute.”

“Rosse, naturalmente” specifica Andrés. “Ce lo vedi Sergio vestito così?”

“Lui indosserebbe il solito completo da damerino incravattato.”

Solo quando intravede il piccolo sorriso che spunta all’angolo della bocca lasciato esposto dal profilo di Andrés, Martìn si accorge di star sorridendo a sua volta. 

Fanno un giro completo del museo. Martìn non era troppo interessato all’arte ai tempi di quella prima visita e continua a non esserlo adesso, mentre Andrés si dedica a ogni dipinto esposto con l’attenzione di chi sta cercando di trarre fuori dalla tela i segreti dell’universo. Una volta Andrés ha detto a Martìn che guarda i numeri come se dentro ci fosse qualcosa che soltanto lui riesce a vedere; Martìn è convinto che Andrés faccia lo stesso con le opere d’arte. A differenza di Andrés, però, Martìn non ha mai avuto la tentazione di chiedergli di rendere visibile quel qualcosa ai suoi occhi; si è sempre accontentato di stare a guardare lui.

Il silenzio che scandisce l’uscita dal museo è diverso da quelli che hanno condiviso da quando Andrés ha fatto ritorno: è più disteso, e più sincero, una condizione spontanea e non un artificio messo su a forza per tenere a bada il risentimento. 

Andrés si ferma ai piedi delle scale dell’edificio e Martìn arresta a sua volta il passo. Per un momento sembra uno dei tanti pomeriggi che hanno condiviso sin dai tempi della scuola, uno di quelli in cui decidevano di accantonare libri e pennelli per liberarsi dalle incombenze e dedicarsi a un’attività di svago. Il fatto che la meta designata sia stata un museo è totalmente in linea con lo scenario; Martìn, interessato soltanto allo stare assieme, lasciava ad Andrés la scelta sui programmi da seguire e lui la faceva puntualmente ricadere su un luogo inerente all’arte. 

Avrebbe avuto davvero tutte le credenziali per esserlo, un pomeriggio qualsiasi.

“È una delle prime tappe che mi ero proposto di fare, ma tra una cosa e l’altra non ne avevo ancora avuto l’occasione.” 

Le parole di Andrés sono l’ultimo e definitivo promemoria riguardo al fatto che non lo è stato e che non sarebbe mai potuto esserlo. Qualsiasi può esser detto dei percorsi senza arresto e delle tradizioni mai interrotte, di ciò che non è crepato in superficie né all’interno, della continuità che si dipana senza macchie di discontinuità. Qualsiasi è un’etichetta consunta che non potrebbero riappiccicarsi addosso nemmeno volendolo. 

Non è stato un pomeriggio qualsiasi, ma uno che Martìn è grato di aver vissuto e che, forse, in una parte di lui che non si permette di interpellare, desidera già bissare. 

“A questo punto, direi che è stato un bene.”

Ad Andrés, però, non è dato di saperlo.

*

_“E dimmi, Martìn: dove andrai a vivere, con tutti i soldi che ti farai?”_

_“Un trasferimento mi è bastato. Sto bene in Spagna, ci resto volentieri. Fino alla vecchiaia, almeno. Quella voglio passarla a Palermo.”_

_“In Italia?”_

_“Esatto. Presso uno di quei paesini abitati soltanto da vecchi, in una bella villetta affacciata sul mare.” A Martìn sembra di poter già ammirare il panorama: le onde che si infrangono pigramente lungo il bordo della spiaggia, i riflessi d’oro e d’arancio sparsi nell’aria dal sole al tramonto, i gabbiani che si abbassano fino a sfiorare la superficie dell’acqua. Non è da solo, in quella fantasia, ma la parte che riguarda Andrés è quella che non può permettersi di condividere con lui._

_“Non lo avrei detto. Pensavo più a qualche grande città tipo, non so, Berlino.”_

_“A Berlino ci vai per lavoro; la pensione devi godertela.”_

_“Sì: tu che con la tua lunga e onorata carriera guadagnerai abbastanza da poterlo fare. L’arte non paga. L’unico modo che avrei per arricchirmi sarebbe organizzare una maxi rapina alla Zecca di Stato.”_

_“È un’idea. Quel cervellone di tuo fratello si occuperebbe del progetto e io degli aspetti tecnici. Anzi no: il piano di tuo fratello sarebbe una noia mortale. Faccio tutto io.”_

_“Non avrai mai bisogno di rubare.”_

_“Be’, lo farei per divertimento.”_ Lo farei per te. _Martìn tiene il pensiero accuratamente sigillato, andando ad aggiungerlo alla lista di cose che non si è permesso di dire ad Andrés: per non rompere il precario equilibrio su cui il loro rapporto si regge; per non rischiare di perderlo; per non procurarsi ferite che non saprebbe come far guarire._

_“Preferisco la banca di Spagna, come obiettivo. Ecco l’idea: fondiamo oro insieme.”_

_“È la cosa più romantica che mi abbiano mai proposto.”_

_“Più romantica di trascorrere la vecchiaia in una villetta in riva al mare?”_

_In un impeto di spontaneità che sfugge alle maglie intessute da scrupoli e reticenze, Martìn decide di non aggiungere anche quella voce alla lista. Si dice che può facilmente spacciarla per una battuta, anche se la sincerità dell’intenzione espressa appare evidente ai suoi stessi occhi._

_Se Andrés è turbato o infastidito non lo dà a vedere, anzi: sembra star vagliando seriamente l’ipotesi, addirittura contemplarla con l’occhio della mente. Davanti a quell’attimo di valutazione, la fantasia di Martìn diventa più nitida che mai._

_“In effetti è una bella lotta.”_

*

Raquel si infila in bocca una manciata di _doritos_ e li fa croccare rumorosamente tra i denti. “Paula ha ricevuto un tema interessante da svolgere: parla del tuo cartone animato preferito e dell’insegnamento che ti ha lasciato” dice, e passa la ciotola a Sergio, inaugurando il giro che la porterà a passare per le mani di tutti i membri della banda. Si sono già riuniti in un paio di circostanze, dopo il disastro avvenuto da Daniel e Mónica, e gli incontri si sono svolti in maniera abbastanza serena da garantire a Sergio il prosieguo del soggiorno presso la sua abitazione. “Vi faccio la stessa domanda.”

In realtà, si sono svolti in maniera talmente serena da far sembrare che Andrés non abbia mai smesso di far parte del gruppo e che Martìn non se ne sia tirato ai margini. È più facile ottenere quel risultato quando sono tutti insieme che quando Martìn è da solo con Andrés e i loro trascorsi sono pronti a filtrare dalla crepa più sottile e ad infilarsi dentro a ogni minimo anfratto. È più facile, e quindi più pericoloso, e mentre riceve la ciotola da Lukas Martìn ricorda a se stesso di tenere alta la guardia.

“Comincio io: _Zootropolis_. Anche se le tue capacità vengono messe in dubbio da pregiudizi beceri e maschilisti, puoi diventare una brava poliziotta e dimostrare che chi non ha avuto fiducia in te si sbagliava di grosso.”

“Una cazzo di poliziotta spaccaculi, vorrai dire.”

“ _Ribelle – The brave_. Merida è una tosta e voglio che mia figlia cresca con eroine come lei.”

“Non dimenticarti Mulan: è stata la prima principessa tosta in assoluto!” 

“Klaus. Un atto di gentilezza ne ispira sempre un altro.”

“Ho o non ho un migliore amico meraviglioso?” 

“ _La bella e la bestia_.” La risposta di Andrés solleva un banco di stupore che si riversa in mormorii bassi e occhi allargati. “Non lo si tiene mai in conto, quando si parla della concezione dell’amore promossa dalla Disney. Si dice che è finta, edulcorata, veicolata da relazioni che nascono dal nulla e che procedono spedite verso il E vissero per sempre felici e contenti. Onestamente, non ho mai reputato l’amore qualcosa che può essere misurato sulla base del tempo che si è trascorso con l’altra persona, ma, volendo dare per buona questa e le altre critiche, La bella e la bestia è un ottimo esempio con cui confutarle. Avete presente la scena in cui Tonks va a parlare con la Bestia, dopo che Belle è stata autorizzata a lasciare il palazzo? Ricordate cos’è che si dicono?”

“Tonks scopre che la Bestia ha lasciato andare Belle e gli domanda perché lo abbia fatto. Lui risponde che è stato perché l’amava.”

“Esatto. La Bestia mette il bene di Belle davanti ai suoi stessi sentimenti. Avrebbe voluto averla con sé, ma sceglie di rinunciare a quella possibilità. Non poteva sapere che un giorno lui e Belle si sarebbero rivisti, pertanto la sua è da interpretare come una rinuncia definitiva. In quel momento, le stava dicendo addio. L’insegnamento che se ne trae è questo: l’amore non porta necessariamente al congiungimento; amare non significa trattenere a ogni costo.” L’attenzione di Andrés è rivolta a nessuno in particolare. È come un attore che si esibisce in una stanza vuota o al cospetto di un pubblico che è un insieme di sagome anonime e indistinte. Durante quella pausa, però, si focalizza inequivocabilmente su Martìn. Quando riprende la parola, continua a tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui. “A volte la cosa migliore che si può fare per la persona che si ama è lasciarla andare.”

Martìn non sa se sia il disagio che prova ad essersi irradiato tutt’intorno e ad aver contaminato il resto della banda o se lo stesso sentimento sia caduto addosso a tutti come uno scroscio di pioggia improvviso, ma sta di fatto che, se fino al turno di Andrés gli interventi si erano susseguiti in automatico e senza interruzioni, adesso tutti tacciono, come se reputassero inopportuno spezzare il prolungarsi di quel momento. 

Alla fine, è Silene a rompere il silenzio. “Ma finisce con Belle e la Bestia che si mettono insieme.”

“Be’, è pur sempre la Disney.”

“Le circostanze cambiano e rendono possibile che accada” replica Andrés, poi lancia ad Ágata un’occhiata che è una concessione. “Ed è sempre la Disney.”

“Immagino che sia inutile porre la domanda a te, Professore” dice Martìn a Sergio, per dirottare la conversazione verso un lido più sicuro. “I cartoni animati non sono abbastanza sovversivi per i tuoi standard.”

“Veramente ce l’ho: è _Koda, fratello orso_.”

“In effetti l’orso è l’animale perfetto per rappresentare Andrés.”

“Direi lo stesso di te, Agata, se l’animale in questione fosse la vipera.”

“Ma brutto---”

“Il mio preferito è _Winnie Pooh_.”

“E perché mai, Daniel? Il Saremo amici per sempre ti fa pensare a noi?”

“Perché è fottutamente adorabile.”

*

 _(Martìn): Credevo che avresti detto_ Le follie dell’imperatore _._

_(Martìn): Kuzco ti somiglia._

_(Andrés): Pensavo di aver allucinato il tuo nome, quando ho cliccato sulla notifica._

_(Andrés): Sarei simile a un lama?_

_(Martìn): Non sono abbastanza ubriaco da non riuscire a digitare le lettere sulla tastiera, ma lo sono abbastanza da ignorare il fatto che dovrei ignorarti._

_(Martìn): Più a un egocentrico insensibile ai bisogni altrui._

_(Martìn): L’ha lasciata andare perché suo padre aveva bisogno di lei. C’era un motivo._

_(Andrés): Non sempre i motivi che stanno dietro le azioni sono manifesti. A volte le persone non sanno cosa sia il meglio per loro; se ci tieni davvero, devi far sì che lo ottengano anche a costo di farti odiare._

_(Martìn): Questa è la cosa più paternalista che abbia mai sentito._

_(Andrés): Ma è anche vera._

_(Andrés): Non sono io l’egocentrico, se credi che fosse una metafora montata apposta per parlare di te._

_(Martìn): Non lo era?_

_(Andrés): Se ti dicessi di sì cambierebbe qualcosa?_

_(Martìn): Una metafora è un po’ poco, per cambiare le cose._

_(Andrés): E per convincerti a guardare_ Frozen _? Paula mi ha chiesto se potevamo vederlo insieme. Ispirata dal compito, suppongo:_ Frozen _mi ha insegnato che i caldi abbracci possono sciogliere anche i cuori più freddi. Ha detto che vorrebbe ci fosse anche lo zio Martìn. Come ai vecchi tempi._

 _(Martìn):_ Frozen _è il prodotto più sopravvalutato di sempre._

_(Andrés): Ti prego di non lanciarti in questo tipo di disamine, dopo la visione._

_(Martìn): Non ho detto che accetto._

_(Martìn): Lo faccio solo per Paula._

_(Andrés): Io mi aspettavo_ Ratatouille _, da te._

_(Martìn): Sarei simile a un topo?_

_(Andrés): Più a uno che ha dimostrato di poter essere esattamente quello che voleva._

_(Martìn): Allora, dove si terrà la visione di quell’_ inarrivabile capolavoro dell’animazione moderna _?_

_(Andrés): Raquel e Sergio escono e noi ci appropriamo della casa._

_(Martìn): Porto i_ churros _._

_(Andrés): Paula ne sarà contenta, Sergio un po’ meno._

_(Martìn): Due ottimi motivi per farlo._

_(Andrés):_ Le follie dell’imperatore _non sarà il mio preferito, ma apprezzo il messaggio che promuove._

_(Martìn): Mai mettere due leve dove ne basta una?_

_(Andrés): Le persone possono cambiare._

_(Martìn): Sì: trasformandosi in lama._

_(Martìn): A domani, allora._

_(Andrés): A domani._

_(Andrés): Buonanotte, Martìn._

*

_“Potresti concederti cinque minuti di pausa? Non vorrei che il tuo prezioso cervello esplodesse e ti schizzasse fuori dalle narici.”_

_“Voglio presentarmi al professore con un buon progetto.”_

_“Sei un genio, Martìn: un progetto tuo non può che essere buono.”_

_Martìn solleva lo sguardo e solo allora realizza da quanto tempo lo teneva incollato al manuale. Ha appena cominciato a dedicarcisi e il progetto di tesi lo sta già assorbendo completamente. C’è un motivo, se si sta spendendo in quel modo, anzi, più di uno: desidera che il lavoro sia perfetto in modo da renderlo un biglietto da visita appetibile per quando farà il suo ingresso nel mondo del lavoro e si ritroverà a sgomitare per guadagnarsi un posto al suo interno. Inoltre, sa che con quello stronzo di Gandìa tra i piedi dovrà faticare il triplo per ottenere l’approvazione di cui ha bisogno._

_“Anche tu te ne stai chino su quel foglio da parecchio. Che cosa fai?”_

_“Vieni a vedere.”_

_Martìn abbandona la sua postazione e raggiunge quella occupata da Andrés. È perfettamente capace di immergersi nello studio senza farsi scalfire da distrazione alcuna, quando si mette in testa di farlo, ma se c’è una cosa da cui si lascia disturbare volentieri quella è Andrés._

_Il cuore di Martìn perde un battito quando si accorge che il disegno lo ritrae lui nella posizione tenuta fino a poco prima: seduto davanti a un libro, perso in pensieri fatti di calcoli e operazioni._

_“Quando studi sei così---_ assorto. _Come se ci fosse qualcosa dentro i numeri che solo tu riesci a scorgere. A volte vorrei chiederti di mostrarmelo, ma – non servirebbe. È il nostro sguardo a determinare ciò che vediamo, non quello che abbiamo davanti agli occhi. E poi sarebbe un sacrilegio importunare una persona così presa: bisogna solo stare a guardarla.”_

_Martìn non sa cosa dire. Le parole di Andrés sono un balsamo e un veleno insieme. Curiosamente, sarebbero proprio quella la combinazione che sceglierebbe se dovesse descrivere l’effetto che Andrés ha su di lui._

_Mentre il silenzio di Martìn va avanti imperterrito, Andrés afferra il disegno e glielo porge. “Tienilo” dice. “Per---” Si interrompe e, senza un apparente motivo, l’esitazione si trasforma in un covo di ombre annidate nei lineamenti del suo viso. “---ricordo.”_

_Martìn non ne ha di certo bisogno. L’immagine di Andrés è impressa così a fondo dentro di lui che non potrebbe cancellarla nemmeno volendo e, in ogni caso, non c’è cosa che abbia desiderato meno in tutta la sua vita. “Il fatto di averti tra i piedi ogni giorno rende piuttosto difficile dimenticarti.”_

_L’espressione di Andrés si incupisce ulteriormente. Martìn teme che abbia scambiato la battuta per ingratitudine, così si affretta a correggere il tiro. “Ma è il miglior promemoria superfluo che mi sia mai stato fatto.”_

*

_(Andrés): Grazie per non aver demolito l’illusione secondo cui_ Frozen _è il cartone animato più bello di tutti i tempi._

_(Martìn): Lo farò quando sarà in grado di reggere il colpo. Il giorno dopo il suo sedicesimo compleanno, magari. Giusto per non rovinarle la festa._

_(Andrés): Grazie anche per i_ churros _._

__

_(Martìn): Cos’ha detto il Professore?_

_(Andrés): Che non abbiamo il diritto di procurare una ipertrigliceridemia a sua figlia._

_(Martìn): La mia missione è compiuta, allora._

_(Andrés): Grazie per quest’assaggio dei vecchi tempi, soprattutto._

_(Martìn): Non ti ci abituare._

_(Martìn): Dico davvero._

_(Andrés): L’abitudine subentra quando la noia vince l’interesse._

_(Andrés): Non lo farò._

_(Andrés): Hai la mia parola._

_(Martìn): Bene._

_(Martìn): Da’ un altro bacio a Paula da parte mia._

_(Andrés): Consideralo fatto._

_(Martìn): Buonanotte, Andrés._

*

La parte più divertente delle serate giochi organizzate dalla banda è sempre stato Sergio alle prese con il mimo. Resterà per sempre un mistero la facilità con cui Andrés riesce a capire quello che inscena malgrado la sua totale mancanza di espressività e coordinazione. Martìn credeva che quel tipo di sintonia sussistesse soltanto tra gemelli che hanno condiviso la stessa placenta, ma Sergio e Andrés sono una smentita vivente a quella ipotesi. 

“Direi che abbiamo ridicolizzato Sergio abbastanza: possiamo passare a Taboo.”

Le coppie si assemblano prim’ancora che Martìn possa registrare gli spostamenti che si verificano allo scopo di formarle: Ágata e Mirko, Sergio e Luka, Mónica e Silene, Aníbal e Daniel, Hovik e Raquel. 

A lui non resta che far squadra con Andrés.

La prima sfida li vede contrapposti ad Ágata e Mirko. “Vieni, tesoro: facciamogli il culo” prorompe lei, cingendo con un braccio le spalle larghe di Mirko. “Visto che qui siamo in superiorità numerica, a voi il vantaggio di giocare per ultimi.”

Mónica gira la clessidra e sancisce l’inizio del loro turno con un via!

“Cosa non è ingegnere?”

Martìn non può impedirsi di replicare il sorriso furbo con cui la domanda gli viene posta. “Architetto” risponde, pienamente sicuro di sé, e torna a piegare le labbra all’insù quando adocchia la parola scritta in cima alla carta pescata dal mazzo. 

“Ti ho proposto di fonderlo insieme, una volta.”

“Oro.”

Lui e Andrés collezionano una sfilza di punti. Tra vecchi aneddoti e riferimenti comuni, sanno sempre che strada indicare per intendersi e portare l’altro alla soluzione. 

Come due anni prima; come sempre.

“Non mi piace farmi umiliare da voi due” sentenzia Ágata, dopo la sonora sconfitta incassata. “Passiamo a _Hai mai...?_ ”

“Il tempo è trascorso a ritroso mentre non c’ero? Siamo tornati ragazzini desiderosi di esibire insulsaggini spacciate per trasgressioni?”

“Oh, Andrés, avanti! Quando sarò mamma non potrò più sentirmi una ragazzina; lasciami divertire, finché posso.”

“È meglio perdere l’illusione della giovinezza che la dignità, Ágata. Non se ne parla.”

“E invece sì: giochiamo.”

“Da quand’è che comandi tu?”

“Da adesso: inizia il matriarcato.”

Ágata distribuisce i bicchierini senza curarsi delle rimostranze con cui Andrés prova ad opporsi. Li riempie con la Vodka, poi versa nel proprio della limonata e prende posto accanto a Martìn.

“Comincio io” trilla Silene. “Hai mai…baciato una persona del tuo stesso sesso?”

“Vedi di non andare in come etilico, Martìn.”

Martìn sventola il dito medio in direzione di Hovik prima di mandare giù l’alcol in un solo sorso. Con la coda dell’occhio, vede Mirko fare lo stesso. I bicchieri vuoti di Silene e Ágata non lo stupiscono, quello di Anibal lo fa decisamente di più. Ma la vera sorpresa, quella a cui non si sarebbe mai aspettato di assistere, è trovare vacante il bicchiere di Andrés.

“Wow. Qualcuno ha allargato le sue vedute, in America.”

“Non è successo in America.”

Il cuore gli finisce in gola con un balzo così violento che Martìn teme che finirà per sputarlo via. Ha riaperto fin troppe volte il cassetto in cui si era giurato di lasciare quel ricordo a marcire, ma un conto è trasgredire alla regola in maniera consapevole e un altro è ritrovarsi Andrés che lo costringe a contravvenirvi.

“E com’è stato?”

Proprio quando Martìn credeva che l’agitazione di cui è preda non potesse peggiorare, lo sguardo di Andrés abbandonano il punto su cui era fisso per incontrare il suo. È come se l’immagine del bacio a cui Andrés ha alluso fosse proiettata in mezzo a loro e solo a loro risultasse visibile. Contemplarla mentre sono occhi negli occhi fa sudare le mani di Martìn e gli fa tremare i polsi.

“Bello. Davvero bello. Il miglior bacio che abbia mai dato in vita mia.”

“E a lui è piaciuto? Sai, i baci e il sesso hanno bisogno di entrambe le campane, per essere valutati.”

“Non ho mai avuto modo di chiederglielo. Non so se ne conservi un bel ricordo---”

“Fai lo stronzo anche con gli uomini, quindi.”

“---ma penso che gli sia piaciuto.”

Martìn strappa la bottiglia dalle mani di Ágata, si riempie il bicchiere e lo svuota talmente in fretta che la Vodka rischia di andargli di traverso. “Non sarò mai ubriaco, se procediamo così a rilento” si giustifica.

“Martìn ha ragione.” Andrés interviene con una disinvoltura che Martìn può soltanto invidiargli. Magari si sbaglia e l’alcol sta già facendo effetto, ma, al momento, sente che non riuscirebbe nemmeno a guardare Andrés senza andare a fuoco. “Altro giro, altra corsa.”

“Hai mai…?”

*

_(Andrés): Sono fuori casa tua._

_(Andrés): Ti dispiacerebbe raggiungermi?_

_(Andrés): Per favore._

L’Audi di Andrés è parcheggiata lungo l’ultimo segmento di marciapiede della strada di fronte. Martìn la raggiunge e si china all’altezza dello spazio tracciato dal finestrino abbassato. 

“La pianta non è ancora pronta.” 

“Non si tratta di quello.” 

Andrés schiaccia uno dei pulsanti allineati sul cruscotto e fa aprire la portiera del passeggero con uno scatto secco. Martìn accoglie l’invito racchiuso in quel gesto ed entra in macchina. È nervoso di un nervosismo aguzzo ma non aggressivo, più simile all’imbarazzo che all’irritazione. Se se ne accorge è perché è uno stato d’animo diverso da quelli che lo stare con Andrés gli ha procurato le volte in cui si è ritrovato da solo con lui in seguito al suo ritorno: è meno intenso, e meno guardingo, il primo che non corrisponde ad una posizione di attacco adottata preventivamente.

“C’è qualche altro museo che vuoi visitare?” 

Andrés non risponde. Si limita a prostrarsi nel vano ai suoi piedi e a tirare fuori una scatola la cui presenza era passata inosservata agli occhi di Martìn. Gliela porge, e Martìn se la sistema sulle ginocchia.

“Aprila.”

Martìn scosta il coperchio e porta allo scoperto una pila di acquerelli. Li sfoglia e in ognuno riconosce una traccia della mano di Andrés: la sinuosità delle curve disegnate da un paio di fianchi, la minuziosità delle screziature che chiazzano il colore di un’iride, il nero compatto di sagome che potrebbero essere quelle di individui senza volto come di ombre prive di consistenza. Sono tutti soggetti umani, quelli che Andrés ha sempre prediletto; tutti, tranne l’ultimo. La tela sul fondo della scatola ritrae una rosa dai petali rosso acceso riversa sopra un cumulo di terra, una macchia color sangue che cattura tutta l’attenzione dell’occhio. Il bocciolo è circondato da un sottile bordo di ombra, lo stelo è incrinato in un modo che fa pensare alla mano che deve averlo stretto prima di depositarlo. Sembra alludere a un omaggio, o a un addio, a qualcosa che è morto ma sopravvive in veste di ricordo.

L’immagine gli risulta troppo familiare per poter esser realmente inedita, eppure, è certo che Andrés non gliel’abbia mai mostrata prima. “Quando l’hai---?” Non è stato lui a farlo, ma l’anteprima dell’articolo che Martìn ha letto quando la fama di artista che Andrés si è guadagnato oltreoceano è approdata nella sua terra natale. “I lavori che hai esposto a New York.” 

“Per la mia prima mostra.”

La mente di Martìn è attraversata da una serie di immagini che si susseguono come le illustrazioni di un libro sfogliato troppo in fretta affinché sia realmente possibile metterle a fuoco: il primo disegno realizzato di sua mano che Andrés gli ha mostrato, la volta in cui si è fatto trovare con il pennello tra le dita e degli schizzi di vernice sulla faccia, il ritratto che gli ha dato in dono e che Martìn tira fuori dal cassetto in cui lo tiene sepolto più spesso di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere. 

“Avrei voluto che fossi lì a vederla” dice Andrés, con una nota di rimpianto totalmente, completamente sincera, una di quelle che Martìn non ha mai sentito risuonare dentro la sua voce. Andrés non ha mai avuto l’occasione di rammaricarsi su desideri irrealizzati; ha sempre ottenuto tutto quello che voleva, procurandoselo con le sue mani o attraverso il servilismo di chi gli stava intorno. Gli bastava un cenno, una parola, a volte persino una semplice occhiata. Martìn vedeva gli effetti di quel potere agire sugli altri con la stessa chiarezza con cui li sentiva fare presa su di sé. La differenza stava proprio nel fatto che lui non ne era vittima in maniera inconsapevole, eppure, nonostante questo, nemmeno provava ad affrancarsi da quella condizione di subordinazione. “So che è stata colpa mia se non è stato possibile, ma---”

“Sono bellissimi.” 

Stupendo persino se stesso, Martìn realizza che è tutto ciò che ha bisogno di dire al riguardo.

*

Martìn non ha bisogno di aspettare che la porta venga aperta per individuare la fonte da cui le note che sente levarsi provengono. Pienamente consapevole dello scenario a cui andrà incontro, preme il campanello e, un attimo dopo, l’immagine di Andrés abbinata alla musica lo getta nel vortice di ricordi da cui aspettava di finire travolto.

“Martìn.” Andrés ha addosso una specie di euforia che a Martìn ricorda da vicino le volte in cui covava un nuovo dipinto da mostrargli o una nuova infatuazione di cui parlargli. Martìn veniva puntualmente investito dall’esaltazione che faceva da molla a quegli slanci, in senso positivo o negativo a seconda di quale fosse l’oggetto che l’aveva fatta scattare. “Entra.”

Il giradischi è lì, sopra il legno lucido del mobile basso incassato a una delle pareti, talmente identico a com’era la prima volta che Martìn lo ha visto da spingerlo a chiedersi se per caso il flusso del tempo non devi la propria traiettoria ogniqualvolta questa si appresta ad incrociare quell’oggetto.

Andrés lo ha sempre amato profondamente. Martìn sa che è perché è appartenuto a suo padre, quel padre che ha provveduto a crescere i suoi due figli da solo dopo che l’amore della sua vita è stato portato via da un male incurabile. Andrés non si è mai abbandonato a grandi confidenze riguardo alle perdite che la sua famiglia ha subito, ma Martìn non ne ha avuto bisogno per capire che ha preso la morte di suo padre come un affronto personale, un tiro mancino che il destino non aveva il diritto di tirargli dopo quello che era accaduto a sua madre. Lo ha evinto dall’ostinazione con cui Andrés fingeva di star bene per poi rintanarsi con la mente in un posto lontanissimo a cui nessuno aveva accesso al di fuori di lui, dai silenzi prolungati che accompagnavano quelle fughe, dagli scoppi di rabbia provocati da futili motivi o da nessuna ragione. 

Non ne hanno mai davvero parlato. Martìn gli è stato accanto nei limiti entro cui Andrés gli ha permesso di farlo, è rimasto ai margini del suo dolore quando avrebbe voluto farsene carico e aiutarlo a reggerne il peso. Tra le tante cose che Martìn sarebbe voluto essere per Andrés, c’è la persona che gli asciuga le lacrime mormorando che andrà tutto bene nei momenti in cui sembra impossibile anche solo immaginare che le cose si aggiusteranno. Ma non ha mai potuto fare niente di simile: non ha mai visto Andrés versare una sola lacrima e ha trattenuto sulla punta della lingua le parole di conforto per paura che fossero vissute come una forma di ingerenza o un atto di pietismo.

Hanno ballato spesso, sulle note prodotte da quel giradischi. La prima volta che Andrés lo ha invitato a farlo – _“Mi concederesti questo ballo?”_ \- Martìn ha pensato che fosse uscito fuori di senno e ha ceduto solo per accontentarlo. Quando ha sentito le mani di Andrés aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, ha capito di aver fatto la scelta giusta anche per se stesso.

Dopo quella volta, ballare nel privato di una delle loro stanze è diventato un rito a cui Martìn non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo. L'ultima volta che lo hanno praticato è stata in seguito all’esame con cui Martìn ha completato il suo percorso accademico, lasciando il lavoro di tesi come ultimo scoglio tra sé e la laurea. 

_“Potrò finalmente chiamarti_ ingegner Berrote _.”_

Quando Andrés gli porge la mano, le immagini del passato si accavallano a quelle del presente, dando vita a una sovrapposizione che Martìn riesce a sciogliere solo sbattendo le palpebre.

“Mi concederesti questo ballo?”

Se c’è una lezione che Martìn è riuscito ad apprendere, nella sua incapacità congenita di trarre insegnamento dalle esperienze che ha vissuto, è questa: non sarebbe capace di dire di no ad Andrés nemmeno se lo volesse e, in più, l’idea di poterlo stringere non gli permette di aderire a quell’intenzione nemmeno per finta.

Martìn si accosta ad Andrés e avvicina le mani ai suoi fianchi, i movimenti cauti di chi compie gesti che deve reimparare ad eseguire. Ha reagito alla proposta d’istinto, ma adesso che si tratta di azzerare la distanza che lo separa da Andrés e di sentire la consistenza del suo corpo sotto le dita tutta la speditezza con cui ha agito sembra essersi vaporizzata. 

È Andrés a prendere in mano la situazione: si preme contro di lui e gli getta le braccia al collo, il suo viso che sfiora la guancia di Martìn mentre va a posizionarsi in corrispondenza dell’incavo tra collo e spalla. Una volta era un processo fluido, un incastro che avveniva con naturalezza da parte di entrambi. Martìn ha appena il tempo di rilevare quella differenza che la sintonia con cui i passi suoi e di Andrés si coordinano la rende un po’ meno evidente e un po’ più sopportabile.

“Mi era mancato questo.” 

“Non hai avuto nessuno con cui ballare?”

“Non con cui ballare così.”

Fanno poco più che ciondolare sul posto, senza scostarsi dal cono che li racchiude. Per loro il ballo è sempre stato una questione di prossimità e contatto, più che di movimento, la chiave d’accesso a una dimensione dove non ci sono etichette da rispettare né riserbo da mantenere, ma soltanto loro due e i punti di contatto tra i loro corpi.

“Spero sia stato davvero altrettanto bello, per te.”

 _Bello_ non rende minimamente l’idea, ma d’altro canto, è difficile trovare un aggettivo o una perifrasi in grado di farlo. Martìn sa quali sono le immagini poetiche a cui si ricorre in certi casi: è stato come toccare il cielo con un dito, come avere un assaggio di Paradiso; ma il cielo a confronto appare alla stregua di un soffitto e, qualunque cosa ci sia ad attenderlo dopo la morte, non potrà mai pareggiare la consistenza morbida delle labbra di Andrés sulle sue.

Forse è proprio per questo che Andrés, pur essendo tanto esperto nell’arte delle parole, non si è impegnato a trovarne di più adatte; perché definire è sempre limitare e in certe cose c’è dentro l’infinito.

“Quindi ero io quello di cui parlavi?" domanda Martìn, accentuando teatralmente lo stupore nella sua voce. "Sai, non ero sicuro che quel bacio ti fosse piaciuto; ho pensato che magari eri scappato in un altro continente per non dirmi in faccia quanto era stato terribile.”

Non è qualcosa su cui scherzare e Martìn lo sa; lo sa per il sangue rappreso che ha ancora incrostato attorno al cuore e per l’aria che resta ferma e immobile, senza alcuno sbuffo di risa a levarsi al suo interno. Lui stesso ha parlato con un tono mortalmente serio, lo stesso che impiega Andrés quando si piega in modo da riversare le parole direttamente dentro al suo orecchio: “Certo che eri tu. Sei sempre stato tu.”

Il cigolio dei cardini porta Martìn a irrigidirsi. È destabilizzante essere strappati all’intimità di quel momento, ma il sorriso pieno in cui la bocca di Andrés si apre facilita il ritorno alla realtà che era stata estromessa dalla loro bolla. “ _Hermanito!_ ” esclama Andrés, staccandosi appena da Martìn. “Che piacere averti qui con noi.”

Anche la presenza di Sergio sembra riesumata direttamente dal passato. È in quella stessa posizione che li ha trovati quella prima volta risalente a tanti anni prima, addosso un semplice pigiama al posto del completo elegante che sarebbe diventato la sua seconda pelle. 

Il groviglio intricato di sentimenti che c'è tra lui e Andrés risulterebbe evidente anche a chi ha un’intelligenza meno sviluppata di quella di Sergio, e sarebbe stato sciocco aspettarsi che lui non ne vedesse i nodi, ma Martìn ha sempre creduto che, prima di ogni conclusione elaborata in maniera conscia e razionale, siano stati gli occhi di bambino con cui Sergio li ha guardati quel giorno a suggerirgli la verità al riguardo. 

“Io--- ero venuto a portare delle cose. Posso passare domani, se non è un buon momento.”

“Vuoi riportartele indietro? Nemmeno tu puoi essere così stupido. E poi…” Martìn lancia ad Andrés uno sguardo che sigla tra di loro un’intesa tacita e segreta. Sergio deve intuire qualcosa delle loro macchinazioni, perché assume un’espressione preoccupata che è la stessa che Martìn e Andrés gli hanno sempre fatto apparire in viso con il loro fare eccentrico e scriteriato. “…puoi sempre unirti a noi.”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, _sì_.”

Martìn svuota le braccia di Sergio dalle buste e dai pacchi di cui erano colme, poi gli prende la mano e lo trascina al centro della stanza. “Ci vuole una musica più movimentata, per il nostro Professore. Puoi provvedere, Andrés?”

Andrés non se lo fa ripetere due volte: sostituisce il disco che ruotava sopra al piatto con un altro e appena la punta si innesta sul nuovo vinile le note di _Guantanamera_ si spargono nell’aria.

È un’ulteriore appendice dell’estratto di memoria che la situazione ha fatto riemergere: hanno incastrato Sergio allo stesso modo, quel giorno di tanti anni prima, costringendolo a ballare con loro al ritmo di quella stessa canzone. Anche i sorrisi divertiti che Martìn e Andrés hanno condiviso allora sono gemelli di quelli che si stanno scambiando adesso. E, di nuovo, a Sergio non resta che deporre le armi e lasciarsi coinvolgere.

*

“Posso farti una domanda?”

“Se conoscerò la risposta, sarò felice di fornirtela.”

“Perché non hai preso una casa bella e pronta?”

“Ho sempre sognato di avere una casa che fosse totalmente mia, in cui avessi deciso tutto, dalla divisione degli spazi al più piccolo, insignificante dettaglio. Finché ho vissuto in Spagna non ho avuto abbastanza soldi e quando li ho guadagnati mi sono reso conto di non reputare il posto in cui ero quello giusto: un’abitazione presa a New York sarebbe stata sempre e soltanto l’ammasso di cemento in cui vivevo, non casa. Ora che sono tornato non ho più motivi per non realizzare il progetto. Dio, perché ci ostiniamo a rimandare le cose? Cosa ci da la certezza di poterle fare domani? Non c’è niente di più sciocco e presuntuoso di credersi immortali. Io l’ho fatto troppo a lungo. Ora basta: voglio vivere ogni giorno che ho a disposizione come se fosse l’ultimo.”

“Ammetto di averlo pensato.” 

“Cosa?”

“Che tu fossi immortale. Diciamo che tendevo a idealizzarti.”

“Allora è stato un bene che ti abbia dato motivi per smettere. Le persone non vanno messe su un piedistallo, Martìn: sono solo persone.”

“L’America ti ha reso umile.”

“Anche tra di loro, naturalmente, se ne trovano di migliori e di peggiori…”

“Ecco, lo sapevo: era tutta scena.” 

“Non umile; solo più consapevole.”

“Consapevole…Sei davvero cambiato, allora. E senza esser stato trasformato in un lama.”

“Sarebbe noioso restare sempre uguali a se stessi, no?” 

*

Mentre l’ennesimo cinguettio si leva dalla gabbia posta nei pressi della finestra, Martìn stacca la mano destra dal pelo di Pamuk e agguanta una delle due tazze fumanti che giacciono sul vassoio riposto sul tavolo. Se la porta alla bocca e soffia affinché il tè raggiunga una temperatura che lo renda bevibile senza costituire una minaccia per lingua e palato.

“A che gusto hai detto che è?”

“Oolong.” Luka trangugia subito il primo sorso: uno come lui non corre di certo il rischio di andare incontro a un’ustione per così poco. “Dovresti permettermi di farti assaggiare anche dell’altro.”

“Se parli di uno dei tuoi menù vegetariani, te lo ripeto: sono un essere umano, non un brachiosauro.” 

“Nemmeno Andrés è un _brachiosauro_ , ma si è detto felice di provare la mia cucina.” Nel preciso istante in cui il nome di Andrés irrompe nella conversazione, Martìn si pente di non aver accettato la _Lammsbrau_ biologica e senza glutine che gli era stata offerta in alternativa al tè caldo. “Verrà qui a cena, una di queste sere.”

“Potevi introdurre l’argomento in modo un po’ più subdolo.”

“Non sei qui per parlare di questo?”

“Oggi non vai per il sottile, eh?” Martìn contempla l’interno della tazza come se sperasse di trovare chissà quale aiuto depositato sul fondo. La verità è che non c’è un modo semplice per dire quello che ha da dire, né uno che lo faccia sembrare meno terrificante di quanto non appaia adesso che è un pensiero relegato entro le pareti della sua testa. Tanto vale prendere esempio da Luka ed esprimersi in maniera diretta; tanto vale farlo, anche se equivale a tirare il lembo di un cerotto senza alcun riguardo per la propria pelle. “Che succede se sono ancora innamorato di lui?”

Luka addenta un biscotto e si stringe nelle spalle. “Che sei ancora innamorato di lui.”

“Grazie, amico: è sempre bello essere illuminati dalla tua saggezza.”

“Tu cosa ti aspetti che succeda?”

Martìn non ha bisogno di rifletterci. Si è arrovellato fin troppo, sulle conseguenze di quella che gli piace porre come una eventualità ma che percepisce già come una condanna stabilita, e il problema sono proprio le conclusioni a cui lo ha condotto quel rimuginare insistito. “Che delle persone soffriranno e io tornerò a essere---” Non è facile trovare il termine adatto a descrivere lo stato in cui ha accettato di versare da quando Andrés è entrato a far parte della sua vita e ne è diventato il centro: è la condizione del fedele che ha toccato con mano la fallibilità del suo dio ma continua a ricoprirlo di devozione; è l’anelito all’irrazionale di chi subisce il fascino della magia pur confidando nella scienza; è la sconsideratezza ottusa di chi è disposto a lanciarsi nel vuoto senza paracadute per provare l’ebbrezza del volo. Con Luka, però, Martìn può ricorrere a qualcosa di molto più efficace di un semplice aggettivo. “---ti ricordi quella sera sul terrazzo, no?”

“Non c’è proprio niente che puoi fare per evitarlo? Per far andare le cose diversamente?” Marsiglia gli porge il piattino in cui sono riposti i biscotti e Martìn ne prende uno senza nemmeno preoccuparsi degli ingredienti. “Forse non puoi agire sui tuoi sentimenti, ma c’è molto altro che puoi cambiare. Se lo vuoi, naturalmente. In caso contrario, puoi restare in balia degli eventi.”

Quello Martìn lo sa fin troppo bene. Ha passato anni imprigionato dentro a un’inerzia spacciata per rifugio anziché riconosciuta per la prigione che effettivamente era. Non è facile uscire dalla cella in cui è rinchiusi, quando la si percepisce come confortevole; non è facile rinunciare a quella grata di sbarre quando la vedi non come qualcosa che tiene te bloccato all’interno, ma le paure confinate all’esterno.

“Non credevo che avrei mai visto un animale in gabbia, in questa casa.”

Luka beve l’ultimo sorso di thè e si volta verso il passerotto che zampetta sul fondo della gabbia. “Ha un’ala spezzata. Quando sarà guarita, lo libererò e potrà tornare alla vita di prima. Ma non sarà davvero la stessa, perché potrà affrontarla più forte ed equipaggiato.”

“Dio, come fai a trarre una metafora esistenziale da qualsiasi maledetta cosa?”

Martìn non pensa che quello che i muscoli facciali di Luka fanno sia propriamente _sorridere_ , ma è il primo verbo che la piega assunta dalla sua bocca gli fa venire in mente e quello che nonostante tutto userebbe per descriverla. 

Di sicuro è la cosa più simile a un sorriso che gli abbia mai visto fare dacché lo conosce.

“Altro tè?”

Martìn accetta l’offerta.

*

“Perché le hai chiesto di sposarti?”

“A Tatiana?”

“Hai fatto la proposta a più persone?”

“Non ancora, ma sento che accadrà. Prevedo di sposarmi almeno cinque volte.”

“Non divagare. Perché?” 

“Perché è quello che si fa di solito quando due stanno insieme da un po’.”

“Che risposta del cazzo. Devi essere innamorato della persona che andrai a sposare.”

“Non ero innamorato di Tatiana, se è questo che vuoi sapere.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto? Del matrimonio.”

“Perché tu mi avresti chiesto _perché le hai chiesto di sposarti?_ e avresti etichettato come _risposta del cazzo_ l’unica che avevo da offrirti.”

“Mi conosci piuttosto bene.”

“Anche tu, Martìn. Anche tu.”

*

Martìn ha commesso molti errori nel corso della sua esistenza, ma srotolare la bozza della planimetria davanti ad Andrés rientra di diritto tra i peggiori. Avrebbe dovuto consegnargli il progetto fatto e finito, senza concedergli alcun contraddittorio, esattamente come, con il senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto evitare di rivolgergli la parola il primo giorno di scuola, quando l’esigenza di familiarizzare con i nuovi compagni era diventata un ottimo pretesto per attaccare bottone con il ragazzo più bello della classe. 

Evidentemente, Martìn non è progettato per le scelte compiute all’insegna del buon senso e dell’istinto di autoconservazione. Non quando c’è Andrés di mezzo.

“Quel pilastro non può essere abbattuto?”

“Certo: se vuoi che il soffitto ti crolli in testa.”

“Sono sicuro che spostarlo di qualche metro non possa fare tutti questi danni.”

“E, dimmi, Andrés, quanto tempo hai passato sui libri di tecnica delle costruzioni per poter arrivare a questa conclusione?”

“Perché hai rimpicciolito lo studio?”

“Perché era grande quanto una sala per cerimonie: non hai bisogno di tutto quello spazio.” 

“Ne ho bisogno eccome: deve contenere tutto il mio estro creativo.”

“Avrei scommesso che fossero le dimensioni del tuo ego, il problema.”

“Così non ci entra abbastanza luce.”

“Ci entra, ti ho detto.”

“Verrò a dipingere a casa tua, se si rivelerà una menzogna.” 

“Alla prima goccia di vernice che trovo sul pavimento, ti infilo i pennelli giù per la gola.”

“Vuoi dire che mi ospiteresti?”

Sentirsi rivolgere quella provocazione è come svegliarsi di soprassalto da un sonno profondissimo. Più l’intesa tra lui e Andrés si ricompone, più è straniante ricordarsi dello strappo che l’ha portata a rompersi e che Martìn dovrebbe rifiutarsi categoricamente di ricucire. 

“Rassegnati: il pilastro resta lì.”

Martìn non si illude di potersi svincolare così facilmente. È già pronto ad Andrés che lo incalza e lo costringe con le spalle al muro con la sua solita, cinica spietatezza, la stessa con cui ha smascherato il fatto che la sua relazione con Mirko non ha niente a che fare con l’amore. 

È già pronto, eppure, esserlo non si rivela necessario.

“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto riguardo a te e Mirko. Non ho il diritto di giudicare le tue scelte; non ho alcun diritto su di te.”

Martìn non è sicuro di poter accogliere quelle scuse, ma è certo di non volerle respingerle. Il suo orgoglio ferito gli suggerisce di farlo, di appallottolarle come fossero carta straccia da gettare in un cestino, ma il suo cuore – quello vorrebbe prenderle e trasformarle nella pietra da mettere sopra a tutta quella storia, il lasciapassare per gettarsela alle spalle e ricominciare da capo.

Alla fine, optare per una via di mezzo gli sembra la soluzione migliore, nonché il massimo che possa concedersi.

“Forse lo studio può avere qualche metro in più.” 

A giudicare dal sorriso a cui si abbandona, ad Andrés sembra bastare.

*

_Andrés è stranamente taciturno._

_Ha dispensato parole con il contagocce per tutta la serata e non ne ha proferita alcuna da quando sono saliti in macchina. Per sua sfortuna, Martìn non è tipo da accettare il silenzio di buon grado né da ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta._

_“Non hai l’aria di uno che se l’è spassata.”_

_“La compagnia non era delle migliori.”_

_“Parli di Mirko?”_

_Mirko Dragic, l’ultimo acquisto della banda, è un camionista serbo che Ágata ha conosciuto a Las Vegas e con cui ha girato mezzo mondo prima che entrambi rientrassero nei rispettivi paesi. Ha fatto la spola tra Kladovo e Madrid per un certo periodo e ora che ha ottenuto il trasferimento lei lo ha integrato ufficialmente nel gruppo._

_“Mi aspettavo rincalzi migliori da parte di Ágata.”_

_“Oh, avanti: non può non piacerti! E una specie di…orsetto del cuore ricoperto di tatuaggi.”_

_“Un orsetto del cuore che vuole infilarsi nelle tue mutande.”_

_Martìn non è stupido e non è cieco: ha notato gli sguardi prolungati che Mirko gli riserva, l’insistenza con cui gli gravita attorno e l’allegria compiacente con cui risponde alle sue battute. Non lo infastidisce essere oggetto di certe attenzioni, ma qualcosa del tono impiegato da Andrés per sottolinearle lo fa eccome. “E allora? Ti sta sul cazzo la gente che vuole venire a letto con me?”_

_“Ti meriti di meglio.”_

_Andrés la dispensa come se fosse una sentenza senza appello. Martìn non sa chi gli abbia dato il diritto, di essere il cazzo di giudice che delibera sulla sua vita (lo ha fatto lui stesso, dando alla sua opinione sempre la massima importanza, ricercandola e persino modulando il suo comportamento in base ad essa), ma se che ha tutta l’intenzione di rispedire il colpo al mittente anziché subirlo senza contrattaccare._

_“Tatiana invece è la crème de la crème, vero?”_

_Non è un problema di Tatiana, in realtà. Martìn non ha mai considerato le donne frequentate da Andrés alla sua altezza: nessuna di loro era abbastanza intelligente, abbastanza in gamba, abbastanza brillante; nessuna di loro era in grado di capirlo davvero, di comprendere i complessi meccanismi della sua mente e i moti appassionati del suo animo, gli stessi che Martìn sa decifrare con la stessa facilità con cui risolve calcoli ed equazioni._

_Martìn si è sempre detto che il suo giudizio c’entra con gli standard elevati richiesti da uno come Andrés e non con il fatto che nessuna delle donne in questione fosse lui, ma non è mai stato davvero sicuro del fatto che fosse la verità._

_“Che cosa c’entra Tatiana?”_

_“Se non sai che cosa c’entra, allora non sei intelligente come credi.”_

_Nessuno dei due aggiunge altro durante tutto il tragitto. Quando Andrés parcheggia davanti casa sua, Martìn scende dall’auto e si allontana senza nemmeno un saluto._

*

“Comincia a farmi un preventivo.” 

“Non ti offendere, ma la tua previsione si è avverata: non ho bisogno dei tuoi soldi.”

“Martìn---”

“Andrés, davvero. Non ho progettato il colpo alla Banca di Spagna che ti avevo promesso: lasciami almeno fare questo.” Quella battuta è tutto ciò a cui Martìn dovrebbe limitarsi, un’ideale linea di confine da non oltrepassare. Ci sono tanti modi per dire la verità in maniera sottesa, ma farlo e basta, senza patine di scherzo o finte intenzioni a fungere da copertura, resta tutta un’altra storia - una storia che Martìn non si è mai concesso di raccontare e a cui vuole dar spazio almeno per una volta. “Non ti ho accolto molto bene, all’inizio; consideralo un regalo di bentornato.” 

Nello sguardo di Andrés appare la stessa morbidezza che Martìn ha visto comparire il giorno in cui gli ha parlato del progetto che aveva in cantiere per i suoi genitori, quella che è sempre stata benzina gettata sopra al fuoco delle speranze che non ha mai ritenuto di avere ma che non è stato capace di sopprimere. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno al momento è che quella fiamma venga ravvivata, ma gli sfoggi di tenerezza di Andrés sono una rarità a cui non vuole rinunciare, un segreto mormorato a mezza bocca che non si stancherà mai di custodire.

“Siamo ancora in tempo, per la rapina.”

“Penso sarebbe stato meglio farla _prima_ di imparentarti con un ispettore di polizia” osserva Martìn con ironia. Poi, facendosi serio. “Sarebbe andata male, se l’avessimo organizzata.”

“Perché?” 

_Lo sai perché_ , vorrebbe dirgli. _Perché mi sarebbe importato di te più che della riuscita del colpo e avrei mandato tutto all’aria pur di proteggerti._

“Ti saresti fatto beccare.”

*

“Non mi hai permesso di pagarti: concedimi almeno di ricambiare.”

Andrés porge a Martìn la confezione che tiene stretta tra le mani. Seppur con riluttanza, Martìn la afferra. Avrebbe preferito che Andrés non si sdebitasse in alcun modo, ma non si sente di rimandare al mittente un pensiero già acquistato.  


“Non l’ho comprato per l’occasione. Sarebbe dovuto essere il tuo regalo di laurea.” Martìn solleva il capo con uno scatto, un moto di pura sorpresa a dettare il movimento. “Ero deciso a spedirtelo, ma – alla fine ho pensato che lo avresti buttato senza nemmeno aprirlo.”

Martìn è sicuro che avrebbe provato l’impulso di gettarlo com’è certo del fatto che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad assecondarlo. Forse lo avrebbe tenuto senza mai aprirlo, riponendolo nello stesso cassetto in cui conserva delle vecchie fotografie sue e di Andrés che non ha mai tirato fuori per tenere lontani i ricordi incorporati in quelle immagini. 

“Non sapevo cosa farne, così l’ho tenuto da parte. Fino ad oggi.” 

Per prima cosa, Martìn si dedica al biglietto da cui il regalo è accompagnato. Sul fondo bianco del foglio contenuto nella busta si staglia un’unica frase siglata dalla firma di Andrés: _Il tempo troverà il modo di farci rincontrare._

“Era una speranza più che una previsione.” 

Martìn fa appena in tempo a catturare l’ombra che l’ammissione fa calare sul viso di Andrés. Gli ricorda quella che ha accompagnato la consegna del ritratto ricevuto poco prima della sua partenza. Non sapendo che significato attribuirle, Martìn tenta semplicemente di mandarla via.

“Be’, è stata anche quello, alla fine” considera, e la linea tracciata dalle spalle di Andrés diventa un po’ meno rigida. 

Martìn passa alla rimozione dell’incarto. Gli strappi risuonano in maniera inverosimilmente amplificata e cominciano presto a rivelare parte del contenuto nascosto dalla carta: si tratta di un foglio ruvido e spesso, come un surrogato di pergamena, con sopra una dedica scritta nella calligrafia elegante e sottile di Andrés: _Farfalla intrappolata che medita il volo._

Sotto, un dipinto.

Quando si ritrova ad ammirare la riproduzione di Cenicitas in cui spicca distintamente l’impronta del pennello di Andrés, il suo cuore emette un battito così violento che Martìn teme di vederlo andare a sfracellarsi contro l’acquerello. Continua a guardarlo, premendoci sopra le dita come se potesse farle affondare nel mare che vi è rappresentato. Non sa cosa dire e, soprattutto, non sa come gestirsi tutto quello che la visione fa riaffiorare: i ricordi, i sentimenti che gli bruciano dentro come pezzi di carbone infilati nello stomaco, i desideri che si è obbligato a soffocare e poi rinnegare.

“So che l’arte non è la tua tazza di thè, ma---”

“Mi sei mancato da morire.” Martìn lo dice senza badare al fatto che non dovrebbe, senza considerare che prestare il fianco ad Andrés lo ha sempre esposto a colpi da cui non si è mai davvero ripreso. Non ha la lucidità che gli servirebbe ad applicare le dovute cautele e, in fondo, nemmeno gli interessa farlo. “Non andartene di nuovo.”

“Non lo farò” gli promette Andrés e, sorprendentemente, Martìn si accorge di credergli.

*

“Pensavo che non sprecassi il vino per me.”

“Non è una bottiglia particolarmente costosa.”

In teoria Andrés è venuto a ritirare la copia della pianta rivista da Martìn in seguito al loro ultimo confronto; in pratica la visita ha subito assunto i tratti di una di quelle irruzioni improvvise e senza motivo che Andrés era solito fare prima dell’America e Martìn non ha fatto nulla per darle un aspetto diverso, anzi: è andato a prendere una bottiglia di Aglianico e due bicchieri apposta per rinforzarlo.

Bevono e parlano: della banda, dei contatti che Andrés si sta procurando a Madrid, delle ultime offerte che Martìn ha ricevuto. Martìn prova a ricordare quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha condiviso con tanto entusiasmo notizie inerenti a se stesso e al suo lavoro e non ci riesce; prova a rammentare quando è stata l’ultima volta che si è sentito in quel modo stando semplicemente a contatto con qualcun altro e ottiene lo stesso risultato. Sente che quelle consapevolezze dovrebbero gettarlo in uno stato di conflitto, ma la verità è che ogni singola parte di Martìn è semplicemente _felice_ e che a nessuna interessa se quell’emozione sia giusta o sbagliata; tutto quel che importa è poterla vivere e tenersela stretta.

“Ti ricordi quando abbiamo fatto ubriacare Sergio?”

“Non gli abbiamo mica infilato il vino in gola con la forza.”

“Ma non siamo stati totalmente sinceri sulla gradazione alcolica.”

“E quando gli abbiamo organizzato quell’appuntamento al buio?”

“Alicia Sierra. Mio Dio. Da dove cavolo l’hai tirata fuori, quella pazza furiosa?”

“Ma se sei stato tu a procurargliela!”

“Oh, no, ricordi male: sei stato _tu_.”

“Ma tu hai detto che era esattamente il suo tipo.”

“Non voleva saperne di ragazze e alla fine si è trovato la migliore di tutte. Bastardo fortunato.” 

“Non è stata solo questione di fortuna. All’inizio, forse, ma poi subentra la capacità: non tutti sono in grado di tenersi stretti l’amore della loro vita.” 

La tensione si addensa intorno a loro come le pareti di una stanza che convergono verso il centro. Martìn ingolla un sorso di vino nella speranza che serva a farla dissipare, ma quella resta lì, tangibile e opprimente, e far finta di niente sarebbe come pretendere di non sentire il peso di una montagna franata sopra le proprie spalle.

“Adesso puoi dirmelo cosa hai fatto in America?”

Stavolta è Andrés a rifugiarsi nel vino. I suoi occhi inseguono il movimento tracciato dal liquido lungo il vetro e, quando parla, continuano a restare fissi sul bicchiere. “Ho fatto molte cose” comincia, e l’esitazione in cui incappa sembra quasi fare da preambolo alla rivelazione, ma è solo l’illusione di un attimo prima che la conversazione riprenda a scorrere lungo binari sicuri. “Sono andato a vedere mostre, ne ho organizzate di mie, ho guadagnato un sacco di soldi...”

Martìn ha capito molto tempo prima che la verità è qualcosa che può sperare di ricevere ma non di estorcere, quando si tratta di Andrés, quindi si rassegna a ingoiare la delusione e ad assecondare il cambio di argomento. “Quello che diceva che non si sarebbe mai arricchito con l’arte.”

“New York è una citta con poco spazio per le persone, ma che ne concede molto a quello che le persone hanno da offrire.”

“Sembra che tu ti sia divertito.” 

“Non è esattamente così.” 

Improvvisamente, la voce di Andrés suona piena di una tristezza greve che procura una stretta dolorosa al cuore di Martìn. L’improvviso cambio di tono lo spinge ad abbandonare quel terreno per calpestarne un altro che non credeva avrebbe mai esplorato in presenza di Andrés; ma, se è per questo, non credeva nemmeno che sarebbe mai tornato a bere vino con lui. 

“Ho una cosa da mostrarti.” 

Martìn tira fuori il cellulare e seleziona l’icona della gallery fotografica. Scorre il menù delle anteprime fino a risalire a un album vecchio di oltre un anno; clicca sulla prima della sequenza di foto, ingrandendola, e porge il telefono ad Andrés.

“Foto della tua laurea?”

“Non te le ha mandate Sergio?”

“Touché.”

Andrés prende il telefonino e volge lo schermo verso di sé. La luce che gli si accende negli occhi è il segno che ha capito tutto quello che c’era da capire senza il bisogno di didascalie né indizi.

“La casa dei tuoi.”

Non è una domanda, ma Martìn risponde comunque. “Esatto.”

“Quando sei stato in Argentina?”

“Sei mesi dopo la laurea. Il tempo di racimolare i soldi che mi servivano.”

Andrés fa scorrere l’indice sullo schermo per sfogliare le immagini. Le zooma per potersi soffermare sui dettagli, le studia con interesse, ascolta gli aneddoti che Martìn ha da porre in allegato ad alcune di esse.

“Ricordi quando ti ho detto che sarebbe stata meravigliosa?” Martìn non se lo ricorda soltanto; lo porta scolpito nel cervello e sopra al cuore, lo custodisce insieme a ogni attestazione di stima e atto di fiducia che Andrés gli ha donato e che lui ha raccolto come un fedele che riceve la benedizione direttamente dalle mani del proprio dio. Non è qualcosa che direbbe a voce alta, ma, se anche ne avesse l'intenzione, gli mancherebbe il tempo. “Non parlavo della casa: pensavo che tu lo sei. A preoccuparti per i tuoi; a mettere così tanta passione in quello che fai; ad essere esattamente nel modo in cui sei. Non so perché non te l’ho detto: avrei dovuto.” È come se il nastro si fosse riavvolto e fosse tornato a quel giorno di due anni fa. Avviene tutto esattamente come allora: Andrés apre il cuore come se fosse una cosa da niente e quello di Martìn _esplode_. “Avrei dovuto dirti così tante cose.”

Questa volta, però, Martìn non lascia ad Andrés la possibilità di decidere se svincolarsi o lasciarlo andare fino in fondo: si alza precipitosamente e, raggiunta l’altra parte del tavolo, stringe il viso di Andrés tra le mani e si china quanto basta a premere la bocca contro la sua. 

Questa volta Andrés non ha bisogno di essere incalzato con incitamenti o provocazioni. Le sue labbra sono già pronte ad accoglierlo, spalancate e affamate, decise a inghiottirlo con la stessa foga della prima e ultima in cui Martìn le ha assaggiate. C’è la stessa smania, la stessa eccitazione, gli stessi ansiti che gli escono di bocca senza che Martìn possa fare nulla per reprimerli. Soltanto una cosa cambia: questa volta, è Martìn a tirarsi indietro.

“Non--- non posso.” Martìn si sforza di fare appello alle ragioni a cui si è aggrappato per non ricadere in quella spirale: più prova a metterle a fuoco, però, più i contorni che le definiscono appaiono deboli e sfocati. “Non è giusto.”

“Non è giusto per chi?” gli chiede Andrés, e si alza per andargli incontro, per contrastare con i passi che compie la distanza che Martìn sta cercando di mettere tra di loro - eppure è niente, _niente_ , a confronto di quella a cui Andrés lo ha condannato e che lui non ha avuto la possibilità di restringere. “Per Mirko? E invece è giusto usarlo come ripiego?”

Martìn è sul punto di urlare ad Andrés che Mirko non deve nemmeno nominarlo, che non ne ha il diritto e non ne sa un cazzo di niente, ma proprio mentre le parole stanno per uscirgli di bocca cambia idea e le ricaccia indietro. Lo fa perché la stanchezza che ha in corpo supera la rabbia che gli ribolle dentro e perché, più che ad Andrés, ha bisogno di ammetterlo a se stesso, dopo due anni passati tra illusioni forzate e bugie ripetute come mantra di cui convincersi. Dopo potrà tornare a vestire i panni eroici di quello che ce l’ha fatta, che ha raccolto i pezzi e ha voltato pagina, ma per un momento, un solo, singolo momento, ha bisogno di essere la persona debole e patetica che si è sforzato così disperatamente di lasciarsi alle spalle. Poco importa che significhi depositare tra le braccia di Andrés un’arma che lui potrà usare per sparargli addosso tutte le volte che lo vorrà: non ha veramente bisogno di altre frecce oltre a quelle di cui già dispone il suo arco, non gli serve più di uno sguardo lanciato al momento giusto o di una frase sapientemente infilata in un discorso all’apparenza innocuo.

Dargli un modo in più per attaccarlo non farà alcuna differenza: da Andrés non ha mai avuto la possibilità di difendersi.

“Mirko è stato un ripiego, sì. Non ho mai smesso di pensarti, mai, neanche per un giorno. Ti ho pensato la prima volta che sono andato a letto con lui, perché non riuscivo a fare a meno di immaginarti al suo posto; il giorno della laurea, perché avrei voluto che fossi lì ad assistere alla cerimonia; quando ho ottenuto il lavoro, perché sei il primo a cui avrei voluto comunicare la notizia. Per mesi, _mesi_ , ti ho pensato quando suonavano alla porta, perché speravo di trovare te dall’altra parte.”

È il crollo di quella diga che Martìn ha tenuto faticosamente in piedi per paura di finire travolto dalla corrente che avrebbe liberato abbattendola. Si dice che l’unico ad essere investito sarà Andrés, che potrà indirizzare il getto contro di lui senza esserne colpito; sa che non è vero, ma adesso che gli argini sono stati demoliti non può nulla per fermare quel flusso. 

“Perché cazzo mi hai baciato prima di partire, eh? Perché mi hai detto quelle cose? _Con nessuna delle donne che ho avuto ho provato quello che provo con te, siamo anime gemelle,_ ti amo. Perché hai dovuto illudermi in quel modo?”

“Non ti stavo illudendo: era la verità.”

“E allora perché mi hai lasciato?!”

Il silenzio di Andrés è acido che gli ustiona la carne. Martìn non può stare lì a subire mentre gli scorre addosso; non può semplicemente bruciare in silenzio. Lo ha già fatto per due anni, per dodici, per un tempo che ormai ha perso ogni confine ed estensione. Ha l’impressione di star scontando da tutta la vita l’errore che innamorarsi di Andrés si è rivelato essere; se non può mettere un punto a tutta quella storia, allora proverà almeno a riscriverla in modo da risultare una vittima meno remissiva, una che non si limita a incassare i colpi che gli vengono inferti. 

“Sai che cosa penso? Che volevi avermi in pugno un’ultima volta. Perché ti piaceva tenermi al guinzaglio, Andrés: ti piaceva da morire. Ti piaceva essere seguito e assecondato e adorato. Ti piaceva che restassi a tua disposizione mentre passavi da una ragazza all’altra: Magda, Ana, Michelle, Lorena, Tatiana---”

“Non è così.”

“---ti _piaceva_ tenermi incatenato a te, non è vero?”

Martìn preme le mani contro il petto di Andrés, costringendolo ad arretrare. Andrés indietreggia senza opporre resistenza, ma, quando parla, nella sua voce risuona la stessa veemenza che Martìn ha riversato nella spinta. “È proprio per non tenerti incatenato a me che me ne sono andato!” urla, in uno di quei rari impeti che gli strappano via dal viso la maschera di impassibilità dietro cui è solito schermarsi. “Non parlare di cose che non sai.”

“Spiegamele, se non le so.”

Andrés respira a fondo, come se anche lui fosse sottoposto a uno sforzo più grande di quello che può sopportare. Martìn si domanda perché sia così importante sostenere quella fatica; perché non possa farla finita e permettergli di _capire_.

“Hai fatto tutto tu, Martìn. Non ti ho costretto a starmi dietro; non ti ho mai chiesto niente.”

È per questo, evidentemente: perché aveva già in mente il prossimo attacco da sferrare, un colpo fatto di gelida sufficienza e di ipocrisia spudorata.

È l’ultimo che Martìn è disposto a subire.

“Nemmeno io. Ma una cosa adesso te la chiedo, anzi, te la ordino: vattene di nuovo e, questa volta, fammi il favore di non tornare.”

*

È tardi quando Martìn si presenta a casa di Mirko. Lo fa senza annunciare il suo arrivo con una telefonata o un messaggio, eppure, Mirko appare meno sorpreso di quanto la totale mancanza di preavviso avrebbe potuto far presagire.

“Dobbiamo parlare.”

L’affermazione è spinta da quella stessa impellenza che ha portato Martìn a infilarsi in macchina appena è rimasto solo. Non importava che ore fossero; non importava che lo shock provocato da quanto accaduto rendesse la sua presa attorno al volante incerta e traballante; importava soltanto liberarsi dal peso che gli opprimeva il petto e, soprattutto, liberare Mirko dal peso inutile che Martìn è per lui.

“Lo so” risponde Mirko, e la stessa, flemmatica consapevolezza che si porta addosso si riflette nel tono della sua voce. “Aspettavo questa conversazione da quando ho saputo che Andrés sarebbe tornato.”

Martìn ha un moto di repulsione verso se stesso così violento che teme di finire a vomitare lì sul pianerottolo. Lui e Andrés sono abituati a ferirsi a vicenda, a usare le parole come fossero coltelli con cui affondare colpi mortali, ma Mirko – Mirko non meritava di essere trascinato nella loro merda.

“Entra.”

Martìn non può far altro che chiedere perdono in ginocchio per averlo coinvolto e per averlo fatto per il suo sporco interesse. Era troppo debole per tenersi in piedi da solo e anziché farsi forza ha usato Mirko come stampella; ma le persone non sono oggetti di cui servirsi. 

“Prendi.” Il bicchiere d’acqua che gli viene porto lo fa quasi sobbalzare. “Ti offrirei una birra, ma non sembra quello di cui hai bisogno al momento.”

Mirko aspetta con pazienza che Martìn finisca di bere. Non sembra arrabbiato e questo rende le cose infinitamente peggiori. Sarebbe più facile se gli urlasse contro e lo mandasse via a calci, se gli sputasse addosso un _sei un patetico pezzo di merda_ condito da tutto il disprezzo che Martìn si merita. 

Ma Mirko non fa niente del genere.

“Penso di non aver mai conosciuto qualcuno che ama quello che fa come lo ami tu. So quanto impegno hai dedicato alla laurea e quanto ha significato per te prenderla, eppure il giorno della seduta eri terribilmente infelice. Sorridevi, quando l’attenzione era concentrata su di te, ma appena avevi un momento di tregua cambiavi completamente: era come vedere una maschera e il viso che le sta nascosto dietro. Avrei dovuto trovarlo inspiegabile e invece non l’ho fatto: sapevo qual era il problema. Lo sapevo da prima di quel giorno, ma ho fatto finta di niente e ho continuato a venirti dietro. Quando ho ottenuto quello che volevo, l’ho fatto sapendo perfettamente che quel problema era ancora lì, irrisolto. A volte facciamo cose sbagliate e non ci fermiamo pur sapendo che lo sono.”

Martìn non si sente in diritto di piangere, pertanto, quando sente gli occhi cominciare a pizzicare, immette un lungo respiro per tenere a bada le lacrime.

“Sai perché non ho provato a tenerti lontano da Andrés? Perché sapevo che sarebbe stato inutile. Se te lo avessi semplicemente detto, ti saresti messo sulla difensiva sostenendo che mi sbagliavo; dovevi capirlo da solo. Posso competere con il ricordo di Andrés, forse, ma non con lui. E sai cosa? Nemmeno lo voglio. L’amore non è un premio da guadagnare: lo si riceve e basta.” 

Malgrado lo sforzo di controllarsi, una lacrima solitaria gli oltrepassa il bordo delle ciglia e rotola lungo la sua guancia. Martìn non la raccoglie: lascia che scorra e che scivoli via dal suo viso. 

“Sono un patetico pezzo di merda.” 

“Perché lo dici?”

“Perché se non mi insulti tu, qualcun altro dovrà pur farlo.” 

“Possiamo chiamare Ágata, per quello.”

In un altro momento e in altre circostanze Martìn avrebbe sorriso, ma adesso la sua bocca sembra non ricordare nemmeno come si faccia a farlo. 

“Mi dispiace.”

“Martìn, te l’ho detto: sapevo benissimo che---”

“Non hai giocato sulla pelle di nessuno: ti sei semplicemente fidato di me. Se anche volessimo considerarlo un rischio, sapevi di essere l’unico su cui sarebbero ricadute eventuali conseguenze. Accetta le mie scuse, per favore: te le devo.”

Sul volto di Mirko, la reticenza cede finalmente alla comprensione. “Va bene” dice. “Scuse accettate.”

Malgrado la pressione che gli continua a comprimergli i polmoni, Martìn può respirare un po’ più liberamente. È la seconda volta che gode di quel beneficio grazie a Mirko ed è la seconda volta che lo fa in maniera totalmente immeritata. Per sua fortuna, Mirko dispensa il bene perché è l’unica cosa che ha da dare e non come forma di ricompensa. Martìn non ha la predisposizione che occorre a fare suo quel tipo di gentilezza, ma gli piace pensare che usufruirne abbia contribuito a renderlo una persona migliore. Magari non è così, ma quantomeno ha fatto di lui una persona capace di ammettere i propri errori e chiedere perdono.

“Vinceresti anche il premio come miglior ex fidanzato del mondo.”

Il sorriso a labbra strette che gli viene rivolto non è la concessione più grande che Mirko gli abbia fatto, ma è quella che vale di più in assoluto. “Non so se ci sia ancora spazio, sulla mensola dei trofei, ma…vedrò di trovargli una sistemazione.” 

Seppur tra le lacrime, Martìn riesce a sorridergli.

*

Andrés indossa il cappello e il cappotto con cui Martìn lo ha visto per quella che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta e il senso di déjà-vu è una secchiata d’acqua gelida calata dritta sul suo capo. Preso dai brividi di freddo, impiega qualche momento a notare l’unico dettaglio che differenzia le due immagini: una cartella di cartone che Andrés tiene sottobraccio, nascosta come fosse un segreto da proteggere.

“Non sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

“Ho un buon motivo per farmi vedere.”

“Sarebbe?”

“Dirti cos’ho fatto in America.” Martìn si sente come pietrificato. Si era ormai abituato all’idea che la rivelazione fosse una meta inaccessibile, una di quelle che diventa più lontana a ogni passo che compi per provare a raggiungerla; era talmente calato in quell’ottica da essere arrivato a paragonare la scoperta all’idea di un cerchio quadrato: impossibile da concepire. “Mi fai entrare?”

Martìn sgombera la soglia. Andrés entra e si siede, si sfila il cappello e poggia la cartella sul tavolo. Quando lo vede temporeggiare, Martìn capisce che sta aspettando che prenda posto di fronte a lui. Martìn lo fa ed è come se Andrés gli apparisse improvvisamente distante, imprigionato dentro a un pensiero o a un ricordo. 

“Che cos’è?”

Andrés tira un lungo respiro prima di rispondere. “La mia cartella clinica.” 

Martìn è assalito da una morsa che viene da dentro, come una mano invisibile che serra la presa attorno al suo stomaco. 

“Due anni fa mi hanno diagnosticato lo stesso tumore che ha ucciso la mamma. Lo stadio era già avanzato. Non sembravano esserci molte possibilità di guarigione, ma le migliori erano a New York.”

__

_Tienilo. Per ricordo.  
_ _A volte le persone non sanno cosa è meglio per loro; se ci tieni davvero, devi far sì che lo ottengano anche a costo di farti odiare._  
_Perché diavolo crediamo di essere immortali?  
_ _Era più una speranza che una previsione._

Martìn si sente come se una costruzione che ha progettato si stesse sgretolando davanti ai suoi occhi e lui non potesse fare niente per tenerla insieme. Se fosse stato ancora in piedi, è sicuro che avrebbe fatto la stessa fine e sarebbe caduto in ginocchio. Si sarebbe steso e rannicchiato in posizione fetale, come un bambino spaventato dalla tempesta che si tappa le orecchie in attesa che i tuoni cessino e l’esterno torni ad essere un posto sicuro. Ora, paradossalmente, non ha nemmeno la forza di cedere in quel modo. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è stare lì a farsi investire dall’onda d’urto provocata dalla scoperta.

“Perché---” comincia, e poi si ferma. La voce gli si affievolisce e muore come una fiamma a cui è stato gradualmente sottratto l’ossigeno. Riaccenderla richiede la fatica più gravosa che abbia mai sperimentato: è come dover sollevare una montagna con un dito, come attraversare una tempesta di grandine con i pezzi di ghiaccio che ti cadono addosso e null’altro oltre a un paio di braccia nude a protezione del capo. “Perché” ripete, e avverte la futilità della domanda ancor prima di averla posta, e tuttavia non può fare a meno di formularla. “Perché non mi hai detto niente?”

“Tutti i tuoi progetti, la laurea, la casa dei tuoi; ti avrebbe---” Andrés esita, alla ricerca del termine più appropriato da utilizzare. “---distratto.”

Martìn capisce che non è quello che avrebbe scelto se si fosse sentito libero di esprimersi senza cautele. Lui stesso lo ritiene totalmente inadeguato, un bicchiere d’acqua usato come rimedio all’imperversare di un incendio. Ricevere una notizia del genere avrebbe prosciugato il senso di ogni cosa che Martìn aveva dentro e intorno; lo avrebbe assorbito e stravolto e distrutto. 

“A ruoli invertiti, non avresti voluto saperlo?”

“Certo che lo avrei voluto.” 

Il silenzio è appesantito da quella risposta come da un blocco di cemento armato. Malgrado tutto, Martìn non la contesta: non si tratta tanto di ipocrisia quanto del quadrato della scacchiera in cui il destino decide di posizionarti, delle carte che ti fornisce prima che la partita abbia inizio. Intenti e previsioni lasciano il tempo che trovano; solo dopo l’assegnazione puoi sapere come deciderai di giocarla. 

Questo rende la scelta di Andrés più comprensibile, ma non meno dolorosa. 

“Potevi almeno farti sentire.”

“Per dirti cosa?” L’angoscia frustrata di Andrés è un grido che fende le orecchie. “Sono qui con un cancro dentro lo stomaco a sperare di essere l’uno su mille che ce la fa, aspettami che tornerò forse e chissà quando?” 

Per un momento, il pensiero di Martìn si dirige in quella direzione. Pensa a come sarebbe andata la sua vita se Andrés gli avesse detto la verità e gli avesse lasciato la possibilità di scegliere come comportarsi al riguardo; pensa a tutte le cose che avrebbe fatto diversamente, agli errori che non avrebbe commesso, alle strade che non avrebbe imboccato; pensa alla rabbia e al dolore che lo hanno corroso e che avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi; ma, soprattutto, pensa ad Andrés che ha preferito lasciarlo andare piuttosto che garantirsi il posto che Martìn avrebbe tenuto libero in attesa del suo ritorno.

“Ti avrei aspettato tutto il tempo che serviva.”

“Lo so. ” La voce di Andrés ha perso ogni eco di fervore: è solo stanca, adesso, ed è una stanchezza che fa rabbrividire Martìn fin dentro le ossa. Lo fa pensare alla malattia, ai modi terribili in cui deve aver agito sul corpo Andrés e forse anche sul suo spirito, quel distillato di autenticità pura che Martìn ha sempre ritenuto non poter essere intaccato da niente e da nessuno. Solo adesso Martìn capisce che i cambiamenti che ha registrato non sono altro che i segni che quell’esperienza ha inciso addosso ad Andrés, cicatrici che gli sono state inflitte mentre Martìn non era lì a guardare. “Ma sarebbe potuto essere tempo sprecato. Non volevo rubartene altro, Martìn; non potevo.”

Andrés raccoglie la cartella e si alza. L’ultima volta che Martìn lo ha perso lo ha fatto in modo inconsapevole; adesso gli pare quasi di poter sentire nell’aria il fantasma della sua assenza, lo stesso spettro da cui il suo animo è stato infestato nel corso degli ultimi due anni. Stavolta gli viene offerta la possibilità di opporsi e provare a fermarlo, ma Martìn ha la voce incastrata in gola e le lacrime attaccate alle ciglia e il presentimento che basterebbe il più piccolo movimento a farlo andare in pezzi: si sente inutile e impotente come non mai. 

“Ti ho lasciato per non farti del male e ci sono riuscito comunque: mi dispiace.”

Martìn guarda Andrés andare via restando al proprio posto, fermo e immobile come una statua di marmo. Non compie un gesto, non dice una parola, non rilascia nemmeno un respiro. Solo quando sente lo scatto della porta che viene richiusa si scioglie in lacrime.

*

“Puoi urlarmi contro o mandarmi via, se vuoi.”

Martìn non fa niente del genere: non sa se sia perché non vuole o perché non ne ha la forza, ma sta di fatto che si limita a fare un passo indietro per permettere a Sergio di entrare.

Sono passati anni, dall’ultima volta che è rimasto solo con lui. Non è qualcosa che sia accaduto tanto spesso, in realtà; era più facile che ci fosse anche Andrés, quando erano insieme, era quasi inevitabile. Erano arrivati a formare uno strano trio, ai tempi della scuola, uno su cui nessuno avrebbe scommesso un centesimo ma che, a dispetto dei pregiudizi che lo stesso Martìn nutriva nei confronti del ragazzino tutto rigore e riserbo che Sergio era stato, si reggeva perfettamente in piedi. 

A Martìn piaceva, il modo in cui Andrés era con Sergio: una persona più pulita, più genuina, più a portata di mano. Vederlo a contatto con suo fratello era come riscoprirlo e Martìn non si stancava mai di incontrare nuove facce di quel prisma sfaccettato che era la personalità di Andrés.

Erano tempi semplici, quelli in cui Martìn lo vedeva chiamare Sergio _il mio piccolo professore_ e coniare inconsapevolmente quello che, più che un soprannome, sarebbe diventato una seconda identità; erano tempi semplici, quelli in cui realizzava che sarebbe potuto essere più importante delle donne di Andrés anche senza finire nel suo letto, ma mai, e in nessun caso, più importante di suo fratello, e scopriva che era disposto ad accontentarsi del secondo gradino di quel podio. 

Martìn vorrebbe che i tempi fossero ancora semplici come allora, ma la barriera che si è innalzata tra lui e Sergio rende drasticamente chiaro che non lo sono più. Si è quasi convinto che resteranno a rimestare il silenzio fino a quando Raquel non chiamerà Sergio per chiedergli che fine abbia fatto, ponendo fine alla conversazione senza che sia nemmeno iniziata, ma non succede; alla fine, Sergio prende la parola.

“Quando Andrés ha saputo di essere malato, era deciso a non sottoporsi ad alcuna cura. Quello della mamma è stato un calvario inutile e lui non voleva vivere sulla sua pelle la stessa agonia. Non ci sono molte cose di cui mio fratello ha paura, ma una di queste è sicuramente…consumarsi. Non essere più padrone di se stesso. Andrés è tipo da andarsene in una vampata di gloria e non da spegnersi lentamente in un letto di ospedale. Lo sapevo, ma avevo troppa paura di perderlo per non cercare una soluzione. Così ho ignorato il suo volere e ho cominciato ad effettuare ricerche. Mi sono messo in contatto con un centro di cura e riabilitazione oncologica di New York; una struttura all’avanguardia, una vera eccellenza del settore. Ho speso soldi che non avevo e che poi Andrés stesso ha restituito per assicurargli un posto: non voleva farlo. Nemmeno dopo aver saputo che avevo già organizzato tutto. Sai come l’ho convinto? Dicendogli _Non vuoi vedere Martìn diventare finalmente un ingegnere?_ ” La rivelazione è come un ago che si infila dritto nel cuore di Martìn, procurandogli un’iniezione di dolore sottile ma letale. “Come avevo previsto, la prospettiva lo ha spinto ad accettare. Oltre a una speranza di guarigione, il trattamento gli dava anche la possibilità di affrontare la fase più dura della malattia lontano da casa. Non ha mai addotto questa motivazione, quando ne abbiamo parlato, ma sono convinto che fosse contento di eludere la nostra vicinanza. Non mi ha mai permesso di andare a fargli visita e ha imposto che ci sentissimo soltanto per telefono; immagino che non volesse essere visto nel modo in cui la malattia lo ha reso.”

“Quando è guarito, tu avevi già iniziato a lavorare e a frequentare Mirko. Lui aveva ancora un periodo da passare sotto osservazione. Sapevo che non avrebbe avuto intenzione di tornare dopo averlo portato a termine, ed è stato così; Andrés voleva rimanere a New York. Avrei potuto semplicemente accettarlo e invece ho insistito per fargli cambiare idea. Non sopportavo di essere riuscito a salvarlo per ritrovarmelo dall’altra parte dell’oceano e vederlo soltanto a Natale. Mi spiegavo l’accanimento che mostravo nei confronti della questione dicendomi che mi dispiaceva pensarlo lì da solo, ma in realtà avevo paura che si costruisse una nuova vita e che si dimenticasse di tutti noi; persino di me.”

È qualcosa che Martìn capisce fin troppo bene: gravitare nell’orbita di Andres significa condannarsi a percorrerla per tutta la vita o a struggersi eternamente nel suo ricordo una volta che la si è lasciata. 

Andrés non è un’esperienza che puoi fare una volta per poi disintossicarti e andare avanti come se nulla fosse accaduto; Andrés ti scorre nelle vene assieme al sangue e ti entra dritto nell’anima. E impossibile espungere dalla propria essenza qualcosa che arriva a penetrarla così a fondo; è impossibile accettare l’idea di distaccarsene.

“Raquel ha ragione: dipendo troppo da mio fratello.”

“Benvenuto nel club.”

“Alla fine, Andrés si è convinto. Ma non ha cambiato idea soltanto per me, Martìn, credimi. Non sono stato nemmeno la causa principale.”

La mente di Martìn si aggira attorno alle parole di Sergio come fossero i confini di un campo minato che rischierebbero di farlo saltare in aria al primo passo azzardato. Sono tanto da apprendere, troppo da metabolizzare. Avrebbe voluto a disposizione il tempo che né lui né Andrés gli hanno concesso per entrare a contatto con quelle verità e assorbirle.

“Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose? Per convincermi a stare con lui?”

“Per fare ammenda.” Martìn si ritrova a sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa. Poteva aspettarsi che Sergio negasse di star intercedendo in favore di Andrés, ma non che finisse a scomodare il perdono e che lo ponesse come qualcosa che gli spetta guadagnarsi. “Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose tra di noi dopo la partenza di Andrés. Non sapevo come starti vicino e ci ho rinunciato invece di cercare la chiave per riuscirci. Andrés è mio fratello, certo, ma tu sei stato il primo amico che abbia mai avuto. Forse cercavi di andare d’accordo con me solo per amore di Andrés, ma io apprezzavo davvero il tempo che trascorrevamo insieme.”

“Anche quello che passavo a renderti la vita impossibile?”

Sergio si apre in un sorriso piccolo e impacciato straordinariamente simile a quelli che dispensava da ragazzino. Li ha messi da parte, da quando c’è Raquel, anche se probabilmente nemmeno se ne rende conto: se c’è una cosa che si fa fatica a fare è dare la giusta lettura al riflesso che ci offre lo specchio. “Anche quello” risponde, poi la sua espressione torna a incupirsi. “Io avevo Raquel quando Andrés è andato via; tu nessuno. Ti ho lasciato solo e non avrei dovuto: ti chiedo scusa.”

Sergio si sta addossando l’intera colpa del loro allontanamento, ma in realtà quel macigno non pesa tutto sulle sue spalle. Martìn ricorda bene le occhiate imbevute di veleno che gli ha riservato; le deviazioni compiute apposta per non ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lui; il sospetto evoluto nella strenua convinzione che Sergio avesse appoggiato la scelta che Andrés aveva compiuto. Perché se c’è una persona che Andrés è disposto ad ascoltare anche quando preferirebbe turarsi le orecchie e andare avanti come un toro lungo la sua strada, quella è Sergio; e se Andrés se n’era andato, allora voleva dire che Sergio non aveva insistito abbastanza per trattenerlo.

A ben vedere, è stato più severo con Sergio di quanto non lo sia stato con Andrés, malgrado il comportamento di Sergio sia stato un effetto collaterale di quello tenuto da suo fratello. Il fatto è che era più semplice prendersela con lui: per quanto si sia proposto di odiare Andrés, non è mai riuscito a farlo nella maniera in cui avrebbe voluto.

“Non ti avrei permesso di starmi vicino. Sono ancora convinto che sia impossibile che due persone così diverse siano state messe al mondo dalla stessa madre, eppure – eppure me lo ricordi maledettamente.” 

Oltre al cognome, Sergio e Andrés condividono la stessa idealità estranea a brogli e compromessi: Sergio la riversa nell’impegno civico e in studi instancabili, Andrés in un individualismo sprezzante che non conosce capi né valori. Sono due sovversivi, due che ricorrono a linguaggi differenti per trasmettere un unico messaggio, due a cui basterebbe una sola leva per rovesciare il mondo e raddrizzarne le storture. Si occuperebbero di due aspetti della rivoluzione totalmente diversi, ma la condurrebbero insieme, fianco a fianco, leader opposti e complementari che cantano _Bella ciao_ a voce spiegata mentre la folla li segue con il cuore in fiamme e i pugni rivolti al cielo.

Martìn farebbe parte di quel tumulto, anche se è troppo devoto a ciò che è concreto e terreno per correre dietro a mondi ideali che una tabella di progettazione e del cemento non bastano a mettere in piedi.

“Non cercavo di andare d’accordo con te solo per amore di Andrés. Non mi spiego quale sia il motivo, ma mi piacevi davvero, Professore.” Non sarebbe in grado di afferrare quel che ci sarebbe da comprendere, ma seguirebbe Sergio e Andrés anche in capo al mondo; lo farebbe per loro e soltanto per loro. “E mi piaci ancora.” 

*

A vederli, si direbbe che quello che stanno tenendo è una perfetta replica del primo incontro che hanno avuto tra quelle mura: sono fianco a fianco, la porta alle spalle e davanti l’area che andrà a formare l’ingresso e parte del salotto. L’unica, sostanziale differenza è che adesso non sono sul punto di immettersi lungo una strada che scopriranno di poter percorrere insieme, ma giacciono malconciamente presso il bordo della stessa, riversi accanto al mucchio di lamiere accartocciate mangiato dal fumo e dalle fiamme. I postumi dell’incidente sono lì, dentro al silenzio quasi lugubre in cui sono immersi e alla distanza insormontabile che li divide, nelle posture rigide che hanno adottato e negli sguardi che evitano accuratamente di incrociarsi.

“È l’ultima volta che ti costringo a vedermi.” Martìn riderebbe, se potesse, per tutte le volte che sarebbero dovute essere le ultime e che hanno fatto semplicemente da preambolo a quelle successive. Ormai si è rassegnato all’idea che sarà sempre così: il suo rapporto con Andrés è una corda che si sfilaccia all’infinito senza arrivare a spezzarsi, un fiore moribondo che non finisce mai di appassire. O, almeno, è quello che è stato fino ad ora. “Me ne vado. Ho pensato che fosse giusto dirtelo, stavolta.”

Martìn deve sforzarsi per decifrare quella comunicazione, come se fosse stata formulata in una lingua straniera di cui conosce soltanto la grammatica essenziale. Quando il significato gli arriva al cervello, aziona in automatico la domanda che si ritrova a porre.

“Dove?”

“A Berlino” risponde Andrés e, tutt’a un tratto, Martìn si sente stupido per aver avuto bisogno di chiederglielo. “Non ho rescisso il contratto di compravendita. A Sergio e Raquel servirà un posto più grande in cui stare quando avranno altri bambini. Mi piacerebbe che continuassi a occuparti tu dei lavori. Se puoi concedermi quest’ultimo favore.”

Martìn è frastornato da tutte quelle parole e dalla scioltezza con cui Andrés riesce a metterle in fila. Vorrebbe saperle prendere con altrettanta calma, poterle accumulare e metter via come fossero ciarpame da riporre in soffitta. “Va bene” riesce a dire, ma è come se ci fosse un distaccamento tra lui e quella risposta, tra quello che sente dentro e ciò che lascia trapelare all’esterno. 

“Siete liberi di apportare al progetto tutte le modifiche che volete. Immagino che a Sergio farà comodo uno studio, ma…si accontenterà di meno spazio.”

Andrés si volta verso di lui e lo guarda. Martìn non sa che cosa farci, con quel momento, né con il nodo d’acciaio che sente occludergli la gola. 

“Ciao, Martìn.”

Non sa cosa farci, e così non fa nulla, a parte guardare Andrés andare via portando con sé un altro pezzo di lui. Ormai ha preso quasi tutto quello che c’era da prendere; la cosa peggiore è che Martìn sarebbe pronto a dargli anche quel poco che è rimasto. 

*

Dopo quelli di Sergio e Luka, con cui Martìn ha condiviso tè alla cannella accompagnato da pasticcini e nessuna parola, è il turno di Ágata. La sua è la visita che Martìn era sicuro di ricevere e quella che più temeva. Se Mirko ha ritenuto che le colpe della loro rottura fossero da spartire equamente, lei non mostrerà la stessa clemenza: gli presenterà il conto e pretenderà che lo paghi fino all’ultimo centesimo. 

In altre parole, gli darà quello che si merita.

“Sei venuta a tagliarmi il cazzo e a farmelo a fettine?”

“L’intenzione era quella, ma mi è stato espressamente proibito.” Non sono tanto le parole che Agata pronuncia, a colpire Martìn, ma il modo in cui risuonano: risolute ma leggere, appena appena piccate ma prive dell’acredine di cui era certo che sarebbero state imbevute. “Per quanto tempo vuoi costringere una donna incinta in piedi sulla porta?”

Martìn le fa strada all’interno dell’appartamento. Dal respiro affaticato che Ágata emette sedendosi, deduce che manchi poco al grande giorno.

“Mi dispiace, ma l’acqua è l’unica bibita con bassa gradazione alcolica presente in questa casa.”

“Dopo gli shottini a base di limonata, sono pronta a qualsiasi cosa.”

La gravidanza monopolizza l’inizio della conversazione. Martìn scopre che al parto manca addirittura meno di quanto avesse immaginato; se Ágata non vede l’ora che le venga strappato via quel cerotto, Hovik cammina stabilmente a un metro da terra al pensiero che verrà rimosso a breve.

“Per forza: non è mica dalla sua vagina, che devono passare tre chili di essere umano.”

“Piangerà come un agnellino, quando la vedrà.”

“Ci puoi giurare” conviene Ágata, e la dolcezza smussa gli spigoli che rendono tagliente la sua ironia. “C’è soltanto una persona più in ansia di lui.”

“Mirko?”

“Andrés. L’altro giorno si è presentato a casa con un peluche a forma di orso _enorme_. Se uno volesse spacciare droga, potrebbe tranquillamente nasconderla nell’imbottitura.”

“Perché diavolo dovresti nascondere droga nell’imbottitura del pupazzo di tua figlia?”

“Non lo so” ammette Agata, accantonando la questione con una scrollata di spalle. “Tornando a lui: trova ogni giorno una scusa per telefonarmi. Potrebbe semplicemente dirmi che vuole sapere come sto, ma immagino sia troppo sentimentale per i suoi standard.”

Martìn sa che dietro a quell’apparente deviazione si nasconde il nuovo indirizzo della conversazione. Ágata ha aperto le danze: non gli rimane che scendere in pista.

“Lo sapevi? Della malattia.”

“Sono stata l’ultima ad essere informata, se può consolarti. _Vado a New York, Ágata , probabilmente a crepare. Nel caso in cui non dovessimo rivederci, addio. Porta un fiore sulla mia tomba_ ” dice, imitando Andrés in un modo che potrebbe essere divertente se non spezzasse il cuore. “Gli ho urlato che lo odiavo. È stata l’ultima cosa che gli ho detto prima che Mirko mi trascinasse via. Ero…sconvolta. E distrutta. Mi sento ancora una stronza per come mi sono comportata.” Per un momento, Martìn ha la sensazione che Ágata sia sul punto di piangere, ma poi la sua bocca si piega in un accenno di sorriso che è insieme triste e sollevato, un gesto che racchiude il timore per quello che sarebbe potuto essere e la gioia per quel che non è stato. “Avrei dovuto sapere che di un rompicazzo come lui non ci si libera così facilmente.”

Martìn è attraversato da un brivido freddo. Travolto dalle rivelazioni che gli sono state fatte, non si era ancora fermato a pensare al rischio che ha corso e che ha scansato per un soffio: avrebbe potuto perdere Andrés. Sergio avrebbe potuto perderlo. Tutti loro avrebbero potuto.

“Se non è per attentare alla mia virilità, perché sei venuta?”

“Per raccontarti una storia; una che non conoscono in molti.” Ágata si prende una pausa che dura il tempo di poggiare i gomiti sul tavolo, poi comincia, senza essere nervosa né titubante. “Mi sono innamorata di Mirko, quando ho viaggiato con lui. Sapevo che non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i miei sentimenti, dal momento che non sono munita di pisello, ma mi sono dichiarata comunque. Dio, gli ho detto persino che avrei voluto dei figli da lui.”

“Eri sobria?”

“Sobria e piena di stupido, spavaldo coraggio.” Ágata abbassa lo sguardo sul tatuaggio stampato a caratteri cubitali nella parte interna del suo braccio destro: _LA PUTA MADRE_. “Quando mi sono fatta fare questo; quel giorno sì che ero sbronza.” 

“Fai scelte migliori da ubriaca, allora.”

“È vero: è dal tatuatore che ho incontrato Mirko per la prima volta. Non mi conosceva nemmeno, ma disse che mi si addiceva. Sembrava un tentativo di abbordaggio e invece si è rivelato l’unico complimento disinteressato che un uomo mi abbia mai fatto. Oggi sono felice che sia stato così.” 

Martìn guarda Ágata e, in un certo senso, è come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Ha sempre creduto che non esistesse una persona più diversa da lui e ora si ritrova a sentirla vicina come raramente gli è capitato che accadesse con un altro essere umano. In realtà, riflette Martìn, quella ferita che entrambi portano addosso è la suprema conferma della loro differenza: Ágata ha saputo guarire e ha reso la cicatrice ricevuta in eredità un insegnamento valido per se stessa e per gli altri. Martìn non è stato in grado di fare niente del genere; ha preferito continuare a sanguinare piuttosto che curarsi.

Ágata è forte, lui è un debole.

“Dieci anni innamorato di Andrés e non hai mai avuto il coraggio di farti avanti.”

Martìn è stato sul punto di farlo così tante volte che a un certo punto ha smesso semplicemente di contarle. Quelle in cui lo ha programmato sono ancora di più. _Domani, domani lo faccio, domani gli dico fino all'ultima parola, ‘fanculo_. Poi guardava Andrés negli occhi, immaginava come sarebbe stato non poterlo più fare senza incontrare biasimo, freddezza o sospetto e perdeva tutta la decisione che fino a un attimo prima gli era sembrato di possedere.

È stato un debole.

“Ha sempre saputo che ero innamorato di lui.”

“Non ho detto che non lo sapeva.”

Martìn lascia che anche quel colpo raggiunga il bersaglio. Ágata è una tiratrice scelta e lui è fortunato che abbia deciso di limitarsi a pungolargli la coscienza anziché puntare agli organi vitali. Non avrebbe avuto scampo, in quel caso.

“Ho sbagliato, con Mirko. Non avrei dovuto iniziare una storia con lui: non ero pronto.”

“No, ma ne avevi bisogno. È stato lo stesso per me con Hovik, all’inizio, ma poi…” 

Lo sguardo di Ágata si posa eloquentemente sul pancione. 

“…poi qualcosa è andato storto.” 

“Sì: direi che può essere raccontata così” considera Ágata, un accenno di sorriso a incurvarle le labbra. “Mirko sta bene e starà ancora meglio quando troverà qualcuno con cui stare che non abbia il cuore già occupato. Invece di preoccuparti per lui, pensa a te stesso. E prova a essere coraggioso, per una volta.”

Ágata spinge la sedia all’indietro, i piedi che stridono rumorosamente strusciando lungo il pavimento. Fa per alzarsi, ma si blocca con la bocca intrappolata in una smorfia. 

“Così impari a trasformarti in una mongolfiera.”

“Sta’ zitto e aiutami, se non vuoi che cambi idea riguardo al trattamento da riservare al tuo cazzo.”

Martìn si posizione davanti ad Ágata e allunga le braccia per offrirgliele come appoggio. Mentre lei gli prende le mani e si solleva, viene folgorato da un pensiero tanto improvviso quanto terribile. “Che giorno è oggi?” 

“Lunedì.”

Martìn lascia andare Ágata e lei ricade all’indietro, impattando contro la sedia con un tonfo leggero. “Cosa accidenti---?”

“Fa’ pure con calma. Resta, se vuoi.” 

Martìn si infila il cappotto in tutta fretta e afferra le chiavi della macchina. Ágata segue i movimenti frenetici che compie, una perplessità attonita incisa dentro la sua espressione.

“Si può sapere dove vai?”

“Ad essere coraggioso.”

È l’unica risposta che Martìn le concede prima di precipitarsi fuori dalla porta.

*

Martìn ha la tentazione di ignorare la chiamata per non sottrarre tempo alla sua corsa, ma l’insistenza con cui il telefono seguita a squillare gli tocca e lo induce a cedere per evitare il rischio di incappare in una crisi. 

“Martìn, grazie al cielo.” La voce agitata di Sergio lo investe come un treno in fase di deragliamento. “Dove sei?”

“Sto andando in aeroporto; a prendere quell’idiota di tuo fratello.”

“ _Grazie al cielo_ ” ripete Sergio, le parole gonfie di sollievo. “Mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo e---”

“---non hai saputo dirgli di no.”

“L’ho fatto: gli ho detto che stava facendo una stupidaggine e che non avrebbe potuto contare sul mio aiuto, questa volta.”

“E lui?”

“Mi ha attaccato il telefono in faccia. Suppongo che si sia chiamato un taxi.”

Martìn non riesce a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. “Wow. Raquel sarà orgogliosa di te, Professore.”

“Non quando saprà che sto andando a fermarlo.”

“No, forse no. Dove sei?”

“Imbottigliato nel traffico.”

“Tranquillo: io sono quasi sul posto.”

Per la prima volta dopo anni, Martìn e Sergio si ritrovano a condividere un silenzio fatto di pura intesa, uno scevro da qualunque traccia di disagio e rimasuglio di colpa. A Martìn fa tornare in mente il diciassettesimo compleanno di Andrés: lui e Sergio presero come regalo un set di tempere e pennelli e, ritrovandosi Andrés in casa nel pieno dell’impacchettamento, dovettero improvvisare una strategia di occultamento a suon di sguardi e gesti muti.

“Terminal 2, sezione D.”

“Ricevuto.”

Martìn parcheggia nel primo spazio disponibile che gli capita a tiro; coprirà più in fretta la distanza che gli resta da percorrere a piedi anziché facendo slalom tra le auto che ingombrano a frotte la strada. Non è sicuro di avere il diritto di sostare lì, ma non perde tempo ad assicurarsene: la prospettiva di una multa non riesce a sembrargli tanto terribile con quella della partenza di Andrés a incombere.

Una volta oltrepassato l’ingresso dell’aeroporto, Martìn si ferma a recuperare il fiato e a ripassare le informazioni fornitegli da Sergio. Le mormora tra sé e sé, quasi sperasse di trasformarle in una segnaletica da cui esser guidato. Le parole non prendono corpo, ma è come se riuscissero a indirizzarlo davvero, perché nel momento in cui le pronuncia scorge uno spicchio del profilo di Andrés tra le sagome da cui la sua figura è alternativamente nascosta e rivelata. Martìn non ha realmente bisogno di un segno distintivo per identificarla, ma l’accoppiata costituita da cappello e cappotto la renderebbe riconoscibile anche agli occhi di qualcuno che abbia trascorso molto meno tempo di lui a contemplarla e a ricalcarne mentalmente i contorni.

Il sollievo che lo investe è così intenso che Martìn teme di poter svenire da un momento all’altro. Salda la presa sulla propria coscienza per impedire che accada: potrebbe riprendere i sensi quando Andrés sarà già atterrato in Germania e per quanto sia disposto ad andare a riprenderselo fin lì preferirebbe decisamente risparmiarsi la trafila.

Messo a fuoco l’obiettivo, Martìn fa uno scatto e si lancia in una corsa a perdifiato. Andrés è la linea del traguardo da tagliare, la tana da raggiungere per salvarsi ed essere libero. 

“Ma che diavolo---?”

“Ehi, amico, sta’ attento a dove metti i piedi!”

La sfilza di imprecazioni forma una scia che Martìn lascia spandersi alle spalle. Nella sua testa non c’è spazio per niente che non sia Andrés, Andrés che si fa sempre più vicino, Andrés a cui parlerà finalmente con il cuore in mano.

Comincerà finalmente a depennare le voci di quella lista che non avrebbe mai dovuto inaugurare. Iniziare lo ha fatto finire in un circolo vizioso di segreti e omissioni che è un pantano di sabbie mobili in cui ogni movimento lo ha trascinato più a fondo. Ma adesso Martìn può tirarsene fuori; può svuotare la mansarda da tutti gli scatoloni che vi ha accatastato, aprirli e portare alla luce le verità che ha riposto al loro interno.

Appena Andrés si fa abbastanza vicino, Martìn si allunga ad afferrarlo per un braccio, come se temesse che anche un solo attimo di più possa risultargli fatale. Quasi si aspetta di finire a stringere aria, ma non è quello che succede: il polso di Andrés è solido tra le sue dita e Martìn ci si aggrappa come se fosse l’ultimo appiglio a sua disposizione per non cadere all’interno di un baratro profondissimo.

Quando Andrés si volta il suo viso è attraversato da un fremito che lo porta a sgranare gli occhi e a schiudere le labbra. Martìn pensa che sia un buon punto da cui partire: sono rare le volte in cui Andrés si lascia sorprendere e ancora di più lo sono quelle in cui si concede di esternare lo stupore anziché obbligarsi a restare impassibile.

“Avevi detto che non te ne saresti andato di nuovo.”

“Perché non dovrei? Tu mi odi.”

“Io ti amo.” Questa volta l’espressione di Andrés cede completamente. Martìn è sicuro che ricorderà per sempre il modo in cui viene trasfigurata da quella dichiarazione, mentre non sa ancora quante volte lo userà come pretesto per una presa in giro affettuosa e lo brandirà come arma di ricatto. Al momento, l’unica cosa di cui è consapevole è che ha tutta l’intenzione di sfruttare la breccia che è riuscito ad aprire nella coscienza di Andrés e che è pronto a sferrare il colpo che la trasformerà in un varco grande quanto basta a infilarcisi dentro e a convincerlo a stracciare quel biglietto. “Ti odio anche, certo; ma questo non cambia niente.”

 _Resta_ , vorrebbe aggiungere, ma Andrés ha già mollato la presa sul manico del trolley per afferrargli i lembi della giacca e attirarlo a sé. Si baciano in mezzo alla gente in procinto di partire di cui Andrés non fa più parte e, questa volta, nessuno dei due allontana l’altro.

*

“Avanti, dillo.”

“Cosa?”

Luka pone la domanda senza malizia, come chi è realmente in cerca di una risposta che non conosce e non solo della soddisfazione di sentirsela dare a voce alta.

“Che avevi previsto tutto dal giorno in cui Andrés ha rimesso piede in Spagna.”

“Da quella sera sul terrazzo.”

“Davvero?”

“La vostra meta era già scritta: dovevate solo trovare la strada per raggiungerla.”

Martìn vorrebbe ringraziarlo per avergliela indicata e per averlo fatto senza ricorrere a una segnaletica imposta dall’esterno, ma invitandolo a seguire quella che aveva dentro e che lui faceva finta di non vedere. Vorrebbe, ma, proprio come la notte in cui Luka lo ha riportato a casa incurante del rischio di ritrovarsi la tappezzeria ricoperta di vomito, non lo fa e lascia che lui raccolga da solo la riconoscenza di cui sono pieni i suoi occhi.

“Non so se sembri un filosofo o un monaco buddista.”

“Io direi più un guru delle foreste.”

In fondo non dev’essere troppo difficile, per uno che lavora nei servizi segreti.

*

Andrés ha insistito per portarlo fuori.

Martìn non può negare che gli sia piaciuto, avere un assaggio di quella vita di coppia a cui ha sempre ambito, ma a mano a mano che la serata procedeva l’aspettativa ha cominciato a mangiarsi tutto il resto e a farlo fremere in un modo non esattamente consono al posto raffinato in cui sono andati a cena né a un luogo pubblico in generale. Martìn ha il netto presentimento che Andrés si sia perfettamente reso conto della sua impazienza e che rilevarla lo abbia divertito più di quanto fosse lecito. Sospetta persino che sia stato per il puro gusto di tenerlo sulle spine che ha proposto di non rientrare subito a casa e di fare un giro che in un altro momento Martìn si sarebbe goduto fino all’ultimo passo ma che, in quell’occasione, gli era sembrato più un impedimento che altro.

Il lato positivo è che quella tattica sembra esserglisi ritorta contro. Almeno, questa è la conclusione a cui Martìn giunge quando Andrés lo spinge contro la porta senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di richiuderla. Ci pensa l’impatto con la sua schiena, a farlo, e quando succede lo scatto dei cardini si sovrappone al _finalmente_ che riecheggia dentro la testa di Martìn come un sospiro di sollievo.

Andrés lo bacia come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita, ed è ironico metterla in questi termini, considerando che Martìn ha vissuto per metà della sua in attesa di questo momento.

“Dopo dodici anni, non c’era bisogno di offrirmi una cena per arrivare a questo.”

“Non offendermi, Martìn. Sono un signore; dovresti saperlo.”

Sfruttano il tragitto che conduce alla stanza di Martìn per spogliarsi a vicenda. Rischiano di inciampare nella scia di vestiti che si sparge lungo il pavimento, ma a nessuno dei due sembra importare troppo; se anche accadesse, si rialzerebbero fulmineamente per riprendere da dov’erano rimasti, senza sprecare un solo istante più del necessario. 

Quando arrivano a destinazione, l’unico capo a non aver ancora ceduto è il papillon che ricade allentato attorno al collo di Andrés, e Martìn riderebbe per quella coincidenza beffarda se non fosse troppo preso dalla smania di eliminare anche quell’ultimo impaccio e avere Andrés completamente nudo di fronte a sé.

“Cristo” esala, quando i suoi occhi e le sue mani non incontrano altro che una lunga, meravigliosa distesa di pelle. “Sei bellissimo.”

Andrés lo bacia ancora, con una lentezza languida che i loro baci non hanno mai sperimentato prima, ed è l’ultima pausa che si concedono prima di finire sul materasso e arrivare al punto in cui entrambi volevano essere sin dall’inizio. Martìn ha tutto quello che gli occorrerebbe dentro al cassetto del comodino, ma nel momento in cui ha sentito le gambe impattare contro l’intelaiatura del letto, ha capito che non si sarebbero interrotti per prendere lubrificante e preservativi. Per quanto riguarda lui, non riuscirebbe a staccare le mani da Andrés per nessun motivo al mondo: ora che ne ha l’opportunità vuole scaricare sul suo corpo tutta l’adorazione che ha potuto esprimere solo in parole e atteggiamenti, imprimergliela su ogni lembo di pelle, incidergliela a fuoco dentro la carne.

Si toccano e si esplorano in modi che non si sono mai concessi ma verso cui hanno sempre teso: con ogni sfioramento solo all’apparenza casuale, con ogni ballo ballato avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, con ogni contatto che parlava di un sentimento fraterno ma che covava tutt’altro significato. Sono sempre stati sull’orlo di quel precipizio, sporti abbastanza da rischiare di precipitare ma non tanto da perdere l’equilibrio e finirci dentro. Adesso possono farlo; possono mollare la presa e lasciarsi cadere.

Martìn prende la mano che Andrés tiene poggiata sopra la sua guancia e se la porta alla bocca. Deposita un bacio sul polso e uno al centro del palmo, poi sale a posarne altri lungo l’interno delle dita, a soffiarne di più piccoli in corrispondenza dei polpastrelli. Quando avverte la leggera pressione esercitata contro le sue labbra, Martìn le schiude d’istinto; accoglie le falangi di Andrés come un assetato che riceve l’acqua tanto agognata e le succhia con la stessa brama di chi ha bisogno di estirpare la secchezza dopo una traversata nel deserto.

Andrés spinge le dita più a fondo dentro la bocca di Martìn e preme il pollice contro la sua guancia, costringendolo a sollevare il capo e a guardarlo. La scarica di eccitazione da cui Martìn è percorso quando incontra lo sguardo di Andrés è pura elettricità, una scossa che lo attraversa da parte a parte e gli fa emettere un verso che la mano di Andrés riduce a un suono debole e soffocato. 

Vale più quell’assaggio di Andrés che la somma delle esperienze che Martìn ha vissuto con tutti gli altri uomini che ha avuto. È solo un tassello, a confronto, ma è esattamente quello che mancava, i bordi che combaciano alla perfezione con lo spazio vuoto da riempire. 

Andrés beve l’immagine che gli si staglia davanti con la stessa avidità con cui Martìn consuma le sue dita. Dalle sue labbra escono piccoli respiri trafelati che Martìn raccoglie come tesori e, dentro ai suoi occhi, il nero ha divorato quasi interamente l’iride che borda le pupille. Vederlo così al limite, così vicino a perdere quel controllo che si preoccupa costantemente di tenere stretto, fa sentire Martìn potente come non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere, in grado di sottomettere il mondo intero con un solo, singolo atto di volontà. Quando pensa che quella sensazione di onnipotenza sia sul punto di esplodergli dentro e squarciargli il petto, Andrés ritrae la mano e gliela porta tra le gambe, le dita bagnate che si chiudono attorno alla sua erezione.

Martìn sussulta appoggiandosi ad Andrés e respira, respira, respira. 

“Anch’io non ho mai smesso di pensarti” confessa Andrés, e la sua mano comincia a muoversi, e Martìn a rabbrividire. “Ti ho pensato ogni volta che sono stato a letto con qualcuno e ho immaginato come sarebbe stato fare l’amore con te. Mi sono odiato per non averlo scoperto prima di partire; per non essermi permesso di sapere come sarebbe stato toccarti _così_ , come avresti risposto, che rumori avresti fatto.” Quasi come ad accontentarlo, un lungo gemito roco fuoriesce dalla bocca di Martìn – è ancora cera a cui Andrés può dare la forma dei suoi bisogni e delle sue aspettative, anche se il distacco gli ha insegnato a non lasciarsi plasmare in modi che non vuole e a prendere parte al processo di creazione anziché limitarsi a subirlo. “Sono stato persino con degli uomini sperando che servisse a qualcosa ma è stato soltanto peggio, perché la somiglianza rendeva ancora più evidente il fatto che non fossero te. Nessuno di loro eri tu e io volevo te, solamente te, nient’altro che te.”

La dichiarazione abbatte una specie di argine, strappa le maglie di una rete invisibile da cui Martìn era tenuto come imbrigliato. Due anni prima Andrés gli ha detto di amarlo con una onestà che lo ha lasciato totalmente spiazzato, ma in quanto a volerlo – Martìn aveva scoperto che non era stato il famigerato 1% mancante, a portarlo via da lui, ma sentire il desiderio di Andrés che gli viene mormorato all’orecchio e riversato addosso, vederlo prendere vita nelle parole affannate che Andrés gli rivolge e nelle carezze sempre più decise con cui lo masturba, è una storia totalmente diversa: è come essere sospinti da un vento che è carburante per le ali e poter finalmente spiccare il volo.

Martìn si spinge nel pugno di Andrés con qualcosa che è posto a metà tra la libertà e la disperazione, la fronte schiacciata contro la spalla di Andrés e una mano avvinghiata al lato del suo collo, a stringere, a graffiare, a tenercisi tenacemente attaccato. Adesso che non c’è più la voce di Andrés da inseguire, ogni percezione di Martìn è ridotta all’istinto che guida i suoi affondi e alla solidità del corpo contro cui si ritrova premuto a ogni scatto che compie in avanti. 

“Vieni, Martìn. Vienimi addosso, vieni per me.”

Martìn fa quello che ha sempre fatto davanti alle richieste di Andrés: obbedisce. Dà ad Andrés il piacere che Andrés stesso gli ha procurato, con la stessa, cieca dedizione con cui gli ha donato il cuore e ogni singola parte di se stesso, e si perde totalmente in quell’elargizione in cui sono entrambi a ricevere. 

“Andrés” dice, perché è l’unica parola che sia in grado di pronunciare, e perché è Andrés la sola cosa a conservare forma e consistenza quando l’orgasmo rende la realtà lontana e rarefatta. “ _Andrés_.” 

Martìn viene con i denti conficcati nella carne di Andrés, e sopra al suo stomaco, e ora entrambi sanno ciò che hanno desiderato scoprire per tutti quegli anni.

*

“È una cazzo di romcom!” esclama Silene, la mano che sbatte sul tavolo per conferire la giusta enfasi al commento. “Avrei voluto essere lì ad assistere insieme al Professore.”

“Veramente non ha assistito: si è perso in aeroporto. Ci abbiamo messo un’ora a ritrovarlo.”

“Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene” sentenzia Daniel, coprendo i risolini suscitati dalle disavventure di Sergio – Hovik ha molte qualità, ma il tatto non si annovera decisamente tra queste. “Niente più cene in cui fingo che manchino le patate.” Il clima è completamente cambiato, rispetto a quella sera lontana una vita, ma con quell’osservazione Daniel riesce a guadagnarsi la stessa schiera di sguardi torvi che aveva attirato allora. “Non che Aníbal non ne volesse davvero, quella volta.” 

“Quindi…” comincia Ágata, lanciando un’occhiata eloquente alla mano che Andrés tiene poggiata sopra a quella di Martìn. “…state insieme.”

In tutta risposta, Andrés stringe le dita di Martìn tra le proprie. “Non è l’impressione che diamo?”

“Non posso credere che il vostro dramma omosessuale sia giunto al termine: è la fine di un’era.”

Nemmeno Martìn riesce a crederci fino in fondo. Ha qualcosa di irreale, il fatto che lui e Andrés siano andati ufficialmente ad aggiungersi alle coppie presenti a quel tavolo, soprattutto considerando il punto a cui erano l’ultima volta che lo hanno occupato. Hanno percorso più strada in quegli ultimi mesi che nei dieci anni precedenti; forse non bisogna perdersi soltanto per ritrovarsi, ma anche per poter andare avanti insieme.

“Non per distogliere l’attenzione da mio fratello, ma…avrei un annuncio da fare.”

L’interesse del tavolo si sposta compattamente verso Sergio. Lui fa per continuare, ma Daniel interviene a interromperlo.

“Ti hanno dato la cattedra?” 

“No. Non ancora, almeno.”

“Hanno tolto i finanziamenti al progetto? È molto più probabile di una promozione, in effetti.”

“Nemmeno. Non riguarda l’università.” In uno sfoggio di nervosismo tipico di lui, Sergio si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, spingendo all’indietro il ponte con la punta dell’indice. Conoscendolo, Martìn immagina che l’aspettativa che gli si è creata intorno non lo aiuti ad esprimersi. “Io e Raquel---”

“---aspettiamo un bambino” finisce Raquel per lui, e Martìn sente la mano di Andrés stringersi attorno alla sua per effetto di uno spasmo dettato dall’emozione. “Perdonami, tesoro, ma avrei partorito prima che ti decidessi a dirlo.”

Un mormorio entusiasta imperversa lungo il tavolo, trasformandosi presto in un concerto di grida e acclamazioni. Daniel pianta una pacca sulla spalla di Sergio, Silene gli si tuffa addosso facendo quasi rovesciare la sedia su cui è seduto, Mónica cinge le spalle di Raquel e Luka le rilascia una carezza tra i capelli mentre lei è ancora immersa nell’abbraccio.

È Ágata a porre fine a quell’idillio. 

“Ragazzi, a proposito di parto…” La nota di panico che risuona nella sua voce è un campanello di allarme che porta tutti a voltarsi nella sua direzione. “…mi sa che ci siamo.”

Martìn vede Hovik diventare pallido come un cencio. Si muove rapidamente verso di lui, per essere pronto a sorreggerlo nel caso in cui non dovesse farcela a tenersi in piedi da solo. 

“Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente.”

“Guarda nelle mie mutande e vedrai se è uno scherzo o no, pezzo di imbecille.”

Andrés deve aver fiutato lo stesso rischio; così, quando le ginocchia di Hovik cedono, lui e Martìn sono pronti ad afferrarlo per le braccia e a tenerlo su. 

*

Mentre Martìn sfoglia l’ennesimo catalogo, un paio di mani si poggia sopra le sue spalle, stringendo appena attraverso il tessuto della camicia. 

“Cosa cerchi?”

Andrés si abbassa a stampargli un bacio sulla tempia e resta chino per tenersi all’altezza del computer. Sullo schermo campeggia l’immagine di un’ampia vetrata che affaccia sopra un giardino di un verde talmente brillante che pare uscito direttamente da uno di quei film americani dove l’erba è irrealmente rifinita e perfetta.

“Ville sul mare a Palermo” risponde Martìn, recitando le parole digitate nella barra di ricerca. Con la coda dell’occhio, scorge il guizzo con cui l’angolo della bocca di Andrés si solleva. 

“Pensavo che la pensione fosse ancora lontana.”

Martìn salva la pagina web tra i preferiti. Stacca la mano dal mouse e va a depositarla su quella che Andrés gli tiene ancora poggiata addosso; mentre la stringe, gli sembra quasi di potersi vedere steso su quell’erba con la testa adagiata sopra al grembo di Andrés, il sole estivo a inondarli di luce e calore. 

“Nel frattempo la useremo come casa vacanze.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- La _villa miseria_ è il corrispondente argentino della _favela_ ;  
> \- Angolo cucina etnica: le _magdalenas_ sono dolci tipici spagnoli simili a piccoli muffin; i _churros_ , letteralmente _frittelle_ , sono delle tapas dolci fritte; i _ćevapčići_ sono un piatto serbo fatto di carne trita vagamente speziata e i _podvarak_ , dello stesso paese d'origine, a base di cavolo o crauti, cipolle e carne di maiale o pollo. La _Isleña_ è la birra tipica di Ibiza (perché se devi far bere una birra a Berlino deve essere anche la più tamarra);  
> \- “Non ero omosessuale, non potei accontentarlo” non è, incredibilmente, una citazione di Berlino, ma una dichiarazione rilasciata da Salvador Dalì ad Alain Bosquet in merito a Garcìa Lorca, il cui amore nei confronti del pittorescultorefotografocineastachipiùnehapiùnemetta è cosa nota e conclamata. Se il livello di credibilità che c'è dietro sia lo stesso su cui si è attestato Berlino in occasione di Voi-Sapete-Quale-Scena, aimè, non ci è dato saperlo con certezza;  
> \- Oltre alla citazione riportata da Berlino davanti a _Cenicitas_ (per me e i miei connazionali _Piccole ceneri_ ), anche la frase apposta sul biglietto del regalo di laurea di Palermo, che è quella che dà il titolo alla storia, è tratta da _Ode a Salvador Dalì_ di Lorca;  
> \- Per i personaggi il cui vero nome non è stato ancora svelato, sono ricorsa a quello degli attori che gli fanno da interpreti: Hovik Keuchkerian è Bogotà e Luka Peroš è Marsiglia.


End file.
